Heir of Founders
by PotterAlbusSeverus2006
Summary: In Halloween 1981, Harry rescued by strangers before Hagrid took him away to Dursleys
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary:****In Halloween 1981, Harry rescued by strangers before Hagrid took him away to Dursleys**

**Prologue**

_Godric Hallow_

_October 31th, 1981_

It was calm and peaceful Halloween night. Cheerful voices and sounds of laughter were filled in the town. Children, who wore costumes, were running from a house to another one to collect more candy.

Every house was filled with joy and happiness except one house. Low sounds of crying of an infant in a ruined nursery could be heard. Then, suddenly with four cracks, four cloaked figures appeared in front of ruined house

"Is this the house of child of the Prophecy?" a man with grey eyes and green-silver robes asked

"Yes Salazar. It seems a part of the Prophecy fulfilled" a woman with blue robes responded

"Are you sure that he has the power to fulfill whole of it?" Salazar argued "if we choose wrongly that would be end of wizardry world"

"As Rowena told a part of the Prophecy fulfilled" a woman with yellow black robes said "don't forget that he's heir of four of us but we should pick him before anyone like commoners and dark side do"

"I think we should be assured, Helga" Salazar said

"It has only one way" a man with crimson robes said "it doesn't take any time"

"Let's do it as soon as possible" Rowena said

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the ruined house

In the sitting room of the house a tall man with untidy jet black hair and hazel eyes was in floor that seemed to be dead

Helga Hufflepuff approached the body and then touched his neck and stood "I'm sorry Godric, your descent is dead"

Godric Gryffindor hung his head and four of them ascended to nursery

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

They entered the nursery and Helga walked toward the woman with long auburn hair and emerald eyes, while Rowena Ravenclaw approached the crib that was a baby with untidy jet black hair and emerald eyes was crying. Rowena picked him up and tried to soothed him

"Sh Sh, it's alright sweetie, I got you. Everything will be alright" Rowena said then she stated to enchant when she stopped a golden aura covered the baby and the faded. Four founders nodded in understanding, the boy was certainly the child of the Prophecy

Then she noticed a strange scar with lightning-bolt shape and turned to Founder of Badger House and said "Helga, can you examine this scar? The baby's mother is dead too, isn't she?"

Helga who touched the neck of baby's mother nodded and stood "yes she is dead"

Then she took the baby from Rowena and when saw the scar started to enchant, after a minute she gasped

"Helga, what's wrong?" Godric asked

"The baby's scar contains a very dark magic. Salazar it's your specialty" Helga said

Salazar Slytherin came over and started to enchant, then nodded his head

"Salazar, What's it?" Rowena asked worriedly

"The boy is a Horcrux, he has a piece of soul that belongs to my Heir, Tom Riddle" Salazar said with disgust and other three Founders gasped

"What should we do?" Helga asked

"We can remove it, but time is over. We should go before anyone appear" Rowena said

Other three nodded and with four cracks four Founders and the baby disappeared, a minute later a half-giant appeared in front of ruined house

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

As he entered the house, Hagrid saw James Potter's body and he saddened because of such a fine young man's death. Then he ascended the stairs quickly and entered the nursery. He became sadder when he saw Lily Potter's body.

He turned toward crib and his eyes widened when he found it empty

"I should inform 'eadmaster quickly" Hagrid said and descended the stairs

When he exited the house a tall man with grey eyes appeared

"What happened, Hagrid? They are alive and escaped, don't they?" he asked hopefully, even if a part of him knew what happened, but he didn't want to believe it

"I'm sorry Sirius, Lily 'nd James are dead, young 'arry's missing" Hagrid said sorrowfully

Sirius Black seemed shocked but the anger appeared in his face "that son of a bitch! That filthy traitor rat! He will pay for what he has done"

He disappeared with a loud crack before Hagrid asked any thing

Hagrid stared the spot that young Sirius was there then he shook his head and disappeared to inform Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

_HoF – HoF – HoF – HoF – HoF _

**How was it?**

**Please read and review**

**I need a beta reader,if you want to help me please PM me**

**Thanks to amata0221, ceo55, ..86, serena2010 for reviews**

**Thanks for voting in pool and your opinion, I really appreciate them.**

**When I have enough votes, I decide and write next chapter**

**Next chapter: Harry will**** appear in Hogwarts**


	2. Appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary: In Halloween 1981, Harry rescued by strangers before Hagrid took him away to Dursleys**

**Dear readers:**

**1) The reason that I brought Hogwarts Four in Harry's Timeline is a Prophecy and the Prophecy that I mentioned in previous chapter is not same Prophecy that Trelawney predicted. I will mention the content of Prophecy later. **

**2) Founders are not alive but they use a ritual to transfer four of them in Harry's Timeline to collect him and then returned to their own era.**

**3) This is result of my pool about Harry's age when he appears in story**

_1) 14 26(35%) _

_2) 16 24(32%) _

_3) 11 24(32%) _

**I had three votes in review that I counted them, thanks to all my readers and who voted for the pool **

**Bold: Spell**

**$ $: Parseltongue **

' '**: Thought**

**Chapter One: Appearance**

_Godric Hallow_

_July 31th, 1994_

Now fourteen year old Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around to find out that ritual worked correctly and he end up in correct place and time

"**Tempus**" Harry said

Smoke like words formed in the air and Harry saw that he appeared in his fourteenth birthday. 'Ritual worked correctly'

But where was he? If ritual worked according to Godric he must appear in Godric Hallow. He looked around again; he was in a ruined cottage that no one lived here for at least a decade. Was he in his infant time home? He should find out.

The color of wall in the sitting room was creamy, the doors was bright brown. There were two doors, one of them was kitchen and other one led to a backyard that must be very beautiful when house owners were alive. This meant that he had a very lovely home and a happy life with his parents. There was nothing in the sitting room and kitchen. This meant that everything might transfer to other place maybe Potter Manor or Potter Family Storage Vault in Gringotts.

He walked toward stairs and ascended to the next floor. There were only two rooms that must be his parents' bedroom and nursery. First he entered his parents' room. Color of walls was bright green. There was empty like sitting room so he decided to visit last room, his room. As he was about to enter the nursery first closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't in this room for about twelve years. He opened the door slowly and looked around the room briefly. The room color was sky blue. Part of roof was missing, that must be where rebounded curse hit the roof. The nursery was empty like other part of house. Harry closed the door solely, then descended stairs and entered the sitting room.

With last look around his infant time home, he exited the front door of the cottage. When he touch thickly rusted gate of cottage, A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up thorough the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

_On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family. _

And all around these neatly lettered words; scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!_

_Long live Harry Potter._

"Thank you, all of you" Harry said emotionally

Harry walked toward his next destination, graveyard. He wanted to visit the place that his parents laid down. When he approached the main square of town, he saw a war memorial but suddenly it transformed to a statue. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces. He had never imagined that there would be a statue. . . . How strange it was to see himself represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead. . . .

He continued his way toward graveyard. There was a church, and graveyard was behind the church, there was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Harry pushed it open and started toward tombs. Rows and rows of tombs with various shape and colors were there, after about ten minutes, he found their tomb. It was made of white marble and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark.

Harry did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it

_JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER_

_BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960_

_DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry with a flick of his wrist conjured a wreath of roses blossomed before them, harry laid it on his parents' grave.

"Hi mom, dad" Harry said with tears on his eyes that threaten to fall "I'm back. I miss you a lot. I trained hard to fulfill my destiny. I promise you that Riddle will pay for what he has done to you and innocent ones."

Harry looked once more time at his parents' grave, with great determination in his heart he disappeared with a very low crack to his next destination.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry appeared in front of gate of Potter was Ancestral house of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Golden Crest of House of Potter was on its massive gates. It was a lion with a straight sword in its right hand and gold and crimson color squares behind it, and below of the crest was a Latin sentence which meant '_Light Always conquers the Darkness'_

Harry stood before the Crest and conjured a dagger, and then he cut his thumb and pressed it on the Crest.

"I, Harry James Potter, the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter with laws of Ancient Magic and House of Potter declare myself as the Owner and Master of Potter Manor." Harry said loudly

Gates of Manor opened slowly and Harry entered the road which led to a four winged white Marble Castle. It has changed over millennium. The massive no end forest became smaller and a Quidditch pitch was built near the lake. New greenhouses were added.

Harry opened massive oak door of ٍEntrance Hall which the Crest of Potter Family was engraved in it and entered the Entrance Hall, then an old male house-elf with traditional Head elf uniform appeared with a small pop.

"Master Harry welcome to Potter Manor" Head elf said and bowed respectfully

"Thank you Head elf, what is your name?" Harry said

"I is Rimy, Master Harry" Rimy said

"Please gather all of Potters' house elves now, Rimy" Harry said

"As you wish, Master Harry" Rimy said and bowed

Head elf clapped once and with simultaneous pops, twelve house elves appeared and bowed to Harry

"I is Pinky, Master Harry. I is Head kitchen elf, Master." Pinky, an old female house elf with traditional Head kitchen uniform said and bowed respectfully

"I is Laddy, Master Harry. I is Head castle elf, Master" Laddy, an old male house elf with traditional Head castle uniform said and bowed respectfully

"I is Liddy, Master Harry. I is Head ground elf, Master" Liddy, an old male house elf with traditional Head ground uniform said and bowed respectfully

"First, I want to thank all of you for good maintenance of manor over these fourteen years. And second, any elf who isn't happy with work condition like payment or day off should inform me." Harry said

All of house elves became happy from Harry's first comment but they shook their heads at second comment.

"Everyone is happy with work conditions, Master Harry" Rimy said

"Good. I will stay at Master bedroom, whenever I am in Laddy, Master bedroom must be ready" Harry said "Potion Lab, Dueling Chamber, Main office and Library always must be clean and fireplaces must have enough floo powder "

"Yes, Master Harry" Laddy and other castle house elves said unison then bowed and disappeared with small pops

"I usually eat breakfast at 7:30, lunch at 12:00 and dinner at 6:00. So Pinky, prepare my meals at mentioned time" Harry said

"Yes, Master Harry" Pinky and other kitchen house elves said unison then bowed and disappeared with small pops

"Greenhouses, Stables and Horses, Quidditch pitch, Archery field must be in their best conditions, Liddy" Harry said

"Yes, Master Harry" Liddy and other ground house elves said unison then bowed and disappeared with small pops

"Rimy, I want the book that controls wards of the Manor and who is keyed to the wards" Harry said "please bring it to me when I am in my office"

"Yes, Master Harry" Rimy said then bowed and disappeared with small pop

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry walked toward the main Hall; walls of hall were creamy, gold and crimson. It has several tapestries with Crest of Potter Family. A huge golden chandelier was hanged from ceiling in middle of Hall. There was door that led to four staircases, which led to a wing. Each wing has a name of Former Head of Potter Family: Charles, James, Harry and William.

Charles wing was contained a huge kitchen and house elves quarters, family siting and dining room, formal sitting and dining room and formal ballroom.

James wing was contained Hall of Portraits, Chamber of Honors (Potter Family Tree and Potter Family Medals and Trophies) and Chamber of Entertainments (added recently that equipped by his mother, Lily Potter)

Harry wing was contained a huge Library, Dueling Chamber, Potion Lab and Offices.

William wing had 5 floors. First two ones were guestroom floors, second two ones were family bedroom floors and the last one was Master floor.

Harry destination was Main office. He could walk toward Harry wing but has many thing to do before he became settle in Manor, so with a very small crack he apparated to Main office.

Main Office was office of Head of Potter Family; also he wasn't Head of Family but as last living Potter and owner of Manor the office belonged to him. The office was big that had a creamy walls. A golden chandelier hanged from ceiling in middle of hanged from ceiling in middle of office. Several bookcases that filled with personal journals of Former Head of Potter Family and Grimiore (Ancient book that contained secrets of Potter Family and only Head of Family can access to it). A large luxury maple desk was in other side of office and wall behind of it was filled with several Portraits of Former Head of Potter Family.

Harry sat down the comfortable chair behind the desk and picked up a quill and wrote down list of what he had to do on a parchment

_1) Control of wards_

_2) Visiting Hall of Portraits and Chamber of Honors _

_3) Letter to Gringotts and make an appointment with Lord Rangok_

_4) Visiting Potter Family Vault _

_5) Visiting Diagon Alley and purchasing wand, new wardrobe, new books for library_

Harry satisfied with current mentioned tasks, decided to call Head elf.

"Rimy" Harry said loudly

Rimy appeared with a small pop and bowed to Harry then handed a large book to Harry

"This is book of Controlling wards, Master Harry" Rimy said

"Thanks Rimy" Harry said "off you go"

Rimy bowed and disappeared with a small pop

Harry conjured a dagger and cut his thumb a dropped three drops of blood on cover of the book. The blood was absorbed and now only he can control the wards of Potter Manor.

"I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter declare that I erase all names from list of keyed names and only I can key anyone to the wards" Harry said and with a flick of hand the book vanished and only he can summon the book from this moment.

Now the first task is done he should write the letter to Lord Rangok and request an appointment.

_Lord Rangok, Head of Goblin Nation and Gringotts_

_I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter due to some secret matters that affects both of Wizardry world and goblin nation, and secondly due to House of Potter financial matters, request an secret appointment with your Lordship._

_Your gold always flow,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

Harry re-read the letter twice then put the letter in an envelope.

"Rimy" Harry called loudly and with a soft pop Head elf appeared and bowed to Harry

"Master Harry called Rimy" Rimy said respectfully

"Please go to Gringotts and deliver this letter to Lord Rangok, Rimy. If Lord Rangok wanted to answer my letter, bring Gringotts answer to me" Harry ordered

"As you wish, Master Harry" Rimy said and took the letter from Harry, and bowed then disappeared with a small pop

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry stood and disappeared with a small crack, he appeared before the door of Chamber of Honors. He opened the door and entered the Chamber slowly. Color of walls was creamy. The Chamber contained many Medals, Trophies, Hogwarts Badges (Perfect, Head Boy and Head Girl and Quidditch Captain) that members of Potter Family received through History.

A very old tapestry was on one the walls, Harry stood in front of it. Above the tapestry was written

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

Crest of Potter Family was below it and below the Crest was the Tree of Potter Family. First Potter was Harry Potter who married to Elizabeth Gryffindor, daughter of Godric Gryffindor. Harry looked through the tree and saw His parents' name at the end of the Tree

_James Lily Evanclear_

_Harry_

Although everyone believed that he was Half-Blood, no one knew that his mother wasn't a muggleborn, but a Pureblood witch that adopted by his muggle relative whom is descended from her great-great-uncle who was a squib but changed his surname to _Evans. _

This should surprise everyone that he was not Half-Blood but a Pureblood. As Heir of the oldest and the richest pureblood family in British Wizardly Community and even Europe, every old family will act respectfully toward him. He suspected even dark families didn't dare to act otherwise.

He looked around the room once and exited the Chamber of Honors and walked toward Hall of Portraits which portraits of previous members of family were there.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

As he entered the Hall, his eyes caught a portrait that missed its owner a lot, so he walked toward it and stood before it. He took a deep breath.

"Hello Betsy" Harry said

"Who is-? Harry? Is it you? Is it really you, honey?" Elizabeth Gryffindor said emotionally and tears fell from her hazel eyes

"Hello sweetie" Harry said with a grin "I miss you"

"I miss you too, love" Elizabeth said

"How are you, Betsy?" Harry said

"I am fine. Now I see you I become happy again" Elizabeth said

"That's good to know" Harry said "How everyone especially our children took the news of my disappearance?" Harry said

"Everyone was shocked, they searched anywhere in Britain for you but after a year they gave up. Father and Mother, Rowena and Salazar knew about it so naturally they act normally but I can say they were sad and lost. Richard and Arthur never give up but when I explained everything to them, they accepted it. Katherine in other hand, well… she didn't want to believe it. You know how she is?" Elizabeth said

"I know that she was always a Daddy's girl. I should talk to them later." Harry said

"That's a good idea, how do you doing? Is everything alright?" Elizabeth said

"I'm fine. As you can see, I'm fourteen again. The ritual worked flawlessly. My only regret is that I can't see you again. I can't hold you, kiss you, breath your flowery scent and make love to you" Harry said

"I know what do you feel, sweetheart" Elizabeth said "if it wasn't for fate of wizardry kind, I would never accept it"

"I know, my love. I know" Harry said "that was my reason too. My world is you, our children and Hogwarts"

"What is the date?" Elizabeth asked

"July 31th, 1994" Harry said

"Oh, Happy Birthday honey" Elizabeth said lovingly

"Thank you, Betsy" Harry said sweetly

"You know it's sad that I am there to celebrate your birthday together properly. It's your first birthday that I am not with you" Elizabeth said sadly

"I know sweetie. I know" Harry said "I prefer to stay here and speak with you forever but I should go to visit other portraits"

"It is okay, Harry" Elizabeth said "I understand. Have a good day, sweetheart"

"Thanks, love" Harry said "goodbye, Betsy"

Harry walked toward end of the Hall. He knew that he could find his parents' portrait there. He was sure that a portrait of him was there and because of he was alive the portrait can't speak like other portraits.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry stood before his parents' portrait. This was first time that he will speak with them after twelve years. Harry gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

"Father? Mother?" Harry called his parents loudly

"Who is-? H-Harry?" Lily Potter said hesitantly

Harry only nodded

"James! JAMES! It's our Harry" Lily said joyfully

"What is it Lils? I was sleep" James Potter said sleepily

"It's our baby boy" Lily said emotionally tears started to fall from her emerald eyes "he lived and he come to us"

"Our baby? What are you-? H-Harry?" James asked disbelievingly

"Yes. It's me Father, Mother" Harry said grinning

"Oh Harry! My sweet baby is grown up. How are you, sweetie? How old are you? Are you alright? Do you eat enough?" Lily asked in a breath

"Wow, Calm down Lils. He isn't going anywhere." James said

"I'm fine Mother. I'm fourteen and I'm fine and eat enough" Harry said

"But how did you live?" Lily said

"I should thank you Mother for it. By your sacrifice and refusing to step aside, you activated an ancient type of magic, blood magic, that caused when Riddle fired AK to me, blood magic shielded me and it backfired to him" Harry said

"Oh, that's great .fourteen you said, son. So you entered Hogwarts. Do play Quidditch?" James said

"Yes. I will enter my fourth year. And about Quidditch well … there is something you should know" Harry said

"What? You don't play Quidditch? Are you -?" James started but interrupted by Lily who said

"James! Let Harry continue then speak about Quidditch. What is it, Harry?" Lily said motherly

"Well in that night, Riddle came to our home in Godric Hallow to kill me. Am I right?" Harry said

"Riddle? Who is he? You said it twice!" James said confused

"You know him as Lord Voldemort. But his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Salazar Slytherin" Harry said "He is Half-Blood. Son of Pureblood witch Merope Gaunt and Muggle Tm Riddle Sr."

"Gaunt? I read it somewhere?" James said

"They are descendant of Cadmus Peverell" Harry said

"Oh, so you say we are related with _Voldemort_." James spat last word

"Well. You know all Purebloods are related to each other. Like we are related to Blacks and Bones and even Malfoys" Harry said

"And Greengrasses" James said quickly

"Oh yes, my greet-greet-greet grandmother was a Greengrass" Harry said

"And your Betrothed" James said

"My what?" Harry asked like he didn't hear correctly

"Your Betrothed! You are Betrothed to Eldest daughter of Greengrass Family" James said slowly

"How? When?" Harry asked

"My grandfather, Charlus Potter, wrote a contract between House of Potter and House of Greengrass. It indicated that Heir of Potter Family should marry with Eldest Daughter of Greengrass. This contract didn't fulfill because House of Greengrass didn't have any female for generations and a month after you born, House of Greengrass had an Heiress. So automatically the contract activated. It's ironclad and only with death of one of you it will terminate" James said

Harry didn't say anything and only said "When should we marry?

"Is it okay with you, Harry? We thought you will disagree with it and you will be mad?" Lily said with concern

"No. I am not mad. This is a Magical Contract. I should marry with Eldest daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass or pay the penalty that would be cost my magic if not my life" Harry said matter-of-factly

"Aren't you angry that it ignores your choice for love of your life?" Lily said

"No Mother, I grew up in a Pureblood family and know everything about Pureblood traditions and customs" Harry said "when is it Father?"

"The contact said that the couple should marry before their nineteenth birthday whoever is sooner, in this case yours" James said

"Thanks Father" Harry said

"Who did raise you Harry? Sirius? Remus? Alice and Frank? Amelia or Andromeda?" Lily said "Don't say that you lived with Petunia?"

"I live with none of them. In fact this is the matter that I wanted to tell you" Harry said

"Okay Harry, go on" James said

"I know it is strange and unbelievable but it is true. At that Halloween, I was taken by none of those you mentioned but by Four Founders of Hogwarts." Harry said

Both Lily and James Potter stared at him with shock, and then James started to laugh

"Good Prank, son. For a moment I believed you" James said while he was laughing

"I wasn't joking, Father. Four founders performed a ritual that transferred them to that night; they picked me before anyone arrived. I grew up in Founders era. But it is all the fact" Harry said and explained everything to them in two and half an hour.

"Let's get it straight. You were taken by four most powerful witches and wizards of all times and they raised you. You became Hogwarts first Headmaster. Then you married with Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff's daughter and had three children. Then they explained to you about a Prophecy that you should fulfill it or wizardry world will be doomed. So they performed a ritual at your age of 28 that returned you to this timeline at age of 14" James said

"Yes Father. It was summery of it" Harry said

"Wow" James said "so you are first Potter. The Harry Potter that is in top of Family tree is you"

"Yes and I built this Manor" Harry said "although it had changed over millennium, the forest was more massive than it is now and Quidditch pitch wasn't there. In fact Quidditch didn't invent at that time"

"Harry?" Lily said

"Yes Mother?" Harry said

"Is the Prophecy you mentioned same as the one that Albus Dumbledore, Current Hogwarts Headmaster, knows?" Lily said "the one that we heard and forced to hide in Godric Hallow"

"I don't know Mother; I don't know the one you heard. If you tell me the one you know, I can answer your question" Harry said

"The Prophecy that Albus told us was predicated after you born, and Albus called us to Hogwarts…"

_Young Lily and James potter sat in Hogwarts Headmaster office and new born Harry slept at Lily's arms_

"_What is it Albus?" 20 year old James Potter asked "Is this about the Order? Is anyone hurt or killed?"_

"_No James, it is not about the Order. It is about your child" younger Albus Dumbledore replied_

"_My baby? What is it Albus? Is it something wrong?" Lily said worriedly_

"_No Lily. There is not anything wrong about young Harry. The reason that I called you to Hogwarts is about a Prophecy that predicted about your child" Dumbledore said_

"_A Prophecy? When did it predict? By who? What did it say?" James said impatiently_

"_I had an interview with one of descendant of a famous seer, but I found out that she had not the gift. When I decided to leave, she suddenly went to kind of trance and with a harsh, hoarse voice said:_

_`The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …__ʹ_

_This Prophecy refers to two wizards your son, Harry, and Frank and Alice Longbottom's son, Neville. So I advise you to hide under Fidelius. I will be Secret keeper.." Dumbledore said but interrupted_

"_Thanks Albus, but if really should hide, we choose Sirius. He's our best friend and my son's Godfather. He won't betray us in purpose. He prefers dying than betraying us" James said_

"_If you sure?" Dumbledore said_

"_Yes Albus. We are sure" Lily said_

"Did Sirius Betray us?" Harry asked

"No, other so called best friend, Peter Pettigrew did. He was a Death Eater, Voldemort's followers. He was so weak and coward that none of us suspected that he will betray us" James said "everyone think that Sirius is our secret keeper. It's mentioned in our will. You should bring this evidence to Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Ok Father. I'll do it, And Mother it is not the one I heard from Founders. It said:

'_The darkness does conquer the world, there is no hope. Then, heir of four will appear and he does vanquish the darkness. The darkness has life anchors. Then darkness will return with help of his servant. Heir of Four and His Bonded Mate will be one. Heir of four and His Bonded Mate and Nine Knights will gather Light Army and Conquer the Darkness forever.'_

As you can see the Prophecy refers to me, Heir of Four. I didn't know about my bonded mate. But now I can say it refers to my betrothed. But I do not know about Nine Knights, who are they and when do I meet them. But I know Riddle will return soon with help of one of Death Eaters."

"What does it mean '_The darkness has life anchors?_" Lily said

"What do you know about Horcrux?" Harry said

"I only knew it's kind of dark arts" James said

"Indeed, it very dark and evil. It is beyond evil that you know. If a dark wizard murders some of one, murdering will tore his you know it's against law of nature to tear soul. Once the soul tore, the dark wizard can put it in a container that will protect the soul. It's called Horcrux. You can't destroy a Horcrux with simple ways. The means of destroying of a Horcrux are very dangerous like Basilisk venom, Fynde Fire and Avada Kedavra. Unless you didn't destroy all of Horcruxes, the dark wizard can't defeat." Harry said

Lily and James looked horrified and sick at this revelation.

"And Voldemort has Horcrux?" James said

"Horcruxes, James" Lily said "the Prophecy said Life Anchors, so he didn't defeated completely and you should destroy all of Horcruxes to defeat him completely"

"Yes Mother, I know what some of them are and their whereabouts" Harry said "I think that I should consult with Dumbledore he can help me a lot. He was his teacher and knows a lot about Riddle"

"You are right, Honey" Lily said

"We support every decision you make, son" James said

"Thanks Father, Mother" Harry said "I should go but I will visit you later"

"ok honey" Lily said "Have a good day"

"Have a good day, son" James said

"Thanks Father, Mother" Harry said and walker toward Main Office

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

When Harry entered the Main Office, he noticed an envelope on his desk.

He walked toward the desk and sat down the comfortable chair. Then he picked the letter and saw a wax with crest of Gringotts. He opened it quickly and read it

_Harry James Potter, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_It was a pleasant surprise to found out about your appearance to wizardry world. As your request for a secret appointment, Gringotts arrange a meeting at 8:00 AM, August 1__st__. this letter is a portkey that activate at 7:55 AM. The Activation phrase is Lion .the portkey will transfer you to lobby of Gringotts. Please inform Teller Griphook to escort you to my office._

_Your gold may always flow_

_Lord Rangok_

_Head of Goblin Nation and Gringotts_

Harry smiled, he will visit Gringotts and after that he can visit Diagon Alley to provide other his requirements.

Pinky appeared with a small pop and bowed

"The Lunch is ready to serve Master Harry" Pinky said

"Thanks Pinky" Harry said "off you go"

Pinky bowed again disappear with a small pop

Harry put the Gringotts letter in a drawer and with a flick of his hand locked it. Then he stood and disappeared with very low crack.

Harry ate a delicious lunch and the then a delicious dinner in family dining room and spend his time in Main Office to read Grimiore and Journals previous Heads of Family.

Now it was near 11 O' clock in night, Harry put the Grimiore in bookcase. Then he stood and disappeared with a very low crack and appeared in Master bedroom. It hadn't change. It had creamy color walls, a King size four poster bed with gold and crimson color curtains. The suit had two doors. One of them was wardrobe and other one was a luxury bath suit.

Harry picked bedclothes from wardrobe and with a flick of his hand it resized to fit him. Then he changed to it and slid under cover of his comfortable bed. He fell to very peaceful sleep as his head touch the pillow.

_HoF – HoF – HoF – HoF – HoF_

**How was it? What do you think about Founders' Prophecy? Who are Nine Knights?**

**Please read and review**

**Sorry everyone thought that Harry goes to Hogwarts in this chapter but I promise he'll do it in chapter three.**

**I need a beta reader, if you want to help me please PM me**

**Thanks to darksider82, eragonflyer, 04farrellr, ..86, god of all, songoku778, Luiz4200, QHLuver, amata0221, Penny is wise, loretta537 for reviews**

**Next chapter: Harry visits Gringotts and Diagon Alley**


	3. Gringotts, Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary: In Halloween 1981, Harry rescued by strangers before Hagrid took him away to Dursleys**

**Bold: Spell**

**$ $: Parseltongue **

' '**: Thought**

*** *: Gobbledegook**

**Chapter Two: Gringotts, Diagon Alley**

_Potter Manor_

_August 1__st__, 1994_

Harry woke up like every day at 6:30; he was in his comfortable bed. Only difference was absence of his beloved wife, Elizabeth, whom won't be with him again. He got up from bed and conjured a workout suit with a flick of wrist and then put it up. Then with a very low crack Harry appeared next to the lake. He started to jog around the lake after 5 laps that was equivalent to 5 miles; Harry did push-ups, sit-ups and chin-ups one hundred each. It was his morning routine since 4. Now he should exercise harder to keep his shape and his magic power despite of being 14 years younger.

Harry appeared in Master Bedroom with a very low crack and he walked toward en suite bathroom. The en suite bathroom was luxury one with a huge bathtub and a shower cubicle. He took of his workout suit and took a quick shower. Then he shaved and brushed his teeth. He put a fresh clean towel around himself and entered the bedroom. He dried his body with a quick drying charm and took a series of daily robes from wardrobe and then resized it with a flick of wrist to fit him properly.

Harry appeared in family dining room with a very low crack. It was 7:30 and his breakfast must be ready. He sat down a comfortable chair at one end of a mahogany rectangular table that can fit 10 people.

"Pinky" Harry called loudly

Pinky appeared with a small pop and bowed to him

"Master Harry called Pinky" Pinky said

"Tell the kitchen elves serve my breakfast, Pinky" Harry ordered

"What will you eat for breakfast, Master" Pinky said

"Scrambled egg, toast, bacon and orange juice" Harry said

"It will be served quickly, Master" Pinky said and bowed then disappeared with a small pop

After a couple of minutes, a female house elf appeared with a tray full of food. She put it on the table and bowed

"Your breakfast, Master Harry. We hope you'll enjoy it, Master" female kitchen elf said respectfully and bowed

"What is your name?" Harry said

"I is Ladda, Master" Ladda said

"Thanks Ladda, off you go" Harry said

Ladda bowed and disappeared with a small pop

Harry started to eat breakfast. Also it was delicious and Harry enjoyed eating it, Harry was used to Nimpy's (his old self) foods. He ate the breakfast with dignity.

"Ladda" Harry called loudly

Ladda appeared with a small pop and bowed

"Master Harry" Ladda said

"Clean the table, Ladda" Harry said as he stood

"Yes Master" Ladda said and with a crack of her fingers the food vanished and then bowed and disappeared with a small pop

"Rimy" Harry called loudly

Old head elf appeared with a small pop and bowed

"Master Harry called Rimy" Rimy said respectfully

"I have an appointment in Gringotts with Lord Rangok, and then I'll visit Diagon Alley for shopping" Harry said

"Will be Master in Manor for lunch?" Rimy asked

"Yes, tell Pinky I'll eat onion soup for starter, roasted beef, mashed potato, gran pea for main course, butter bear for drink and ice-cream for dessert." Harry said

"Yes, Master" Rimy said

"Ok, off you go" Harry said

Rimy bowed and disappeared with a small pop

Harry disappeared to Master bedroom with very low crack, then picked up set of grey formal robes from wardrobe and resized it with a flick of wrist. He put them up, and then he applied a powerful glamor charm. He changed his jet black messy hair to straight light brown and changed his emerald color eyes to hazel color ones. Although wizardry world thought he was dead or other possibility, he didn't want to be recognized in slightest possible. He looked in the mirror and then he disappeared with very low crack to Main Office.

Harry walked toward the desk and picked up the Gringotts letter. The letter glowed with a blue color at 7:55. It was the time

"Lion" Harry said the activation phrase and he disappeared from Main Office in Potter Manor to Private Lobby of Gringotts Bank

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

"Mr. Potter?" A goblin said

*yes, I am .may I ask your name, Master Goblin?* Harry said in fluent flawless Gobbledegook

Goblin's eyes widened in surprise before he composed himself quickly. It wasn't a common event that a wizard speak in Gobbledegook

*Gurnuk, Mr. Potter* goblin replied with a little respect

*I have an appointment with Lord Rangok at 8:00, Master Gurnuk. Lord Rangok said in letter that I should ask Master Griphook to escort me to Lord Rangok's office* Harry said with polite tone

*if you wait a minute here Mr. Potter, I'll call Griphook* Gurnuk said then turn around and walked toward main lobby of Gringotts

After a minute another goblin entered the private lobby

*follow me, Mr. Potter* Griphook said and walked toward the other end of lobby

As Harry followed the goblin, they entered a hallway. Walls of Hallway was decorated several weapons and portraits of old goblins. They walked about five minute until they stopped huge oak doors that guarded with two goblins that wore heavy suit of armors. Goblin knocked the door and entered, then returned quickly.

*Lord Rangok is waiting for you, Mr. Potter* Griphook said and walked away

Harry nodded to two goblins and passed through the oak doors and entered a huge office. The walls of office wall decorated with several different types of weapons, some goblin made artifacts and portraits of previous Gringotts Heads. At other end of office an old goblin sat down a huge chair before a luxury mahogany desk

Harry bowed politely and said in polite tone

*Good Morning Lord Rangok, your gold always flows*

Head of Goblin Nation showed a toothy grin and replied *Good Morning Mr. Potter. You can remove your glamor charm now.*

Harry smiled briefly and with a flick of his wrist, color of his eyes became its original emerald color and the straight light brown hair became its original messy jet black.

*First we should find out about your claim of your identity as the Heir of House of Potter* Elder Goblin said and put a dagger and bowel with a clear liquid in it, on the desk

Harry stood up and walked toward the desk and picked the dagger up and cut his thumb and let three drop of his blood fell in the liquid, then with a flick of his wrist he healed the cut immediately.

When third blood drop fell on the bowel, a parchment appeared with a flash of light. Head of Goblin Nation picked the parchment up and looked through it. He stared at the parchment for a moment then pressed a red button. The door of office opened immediately and an old goblin entered the office and bowed

*Bring the ancient tomes here, immediately* the Head of Goblin Nation ordered

The old goblin bowed and exited the office quickly, and then the doors closed

*that explain what happened yesterday* Rangok said calmly and handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry walked toward the chair and sat down and looked through content of the Parchment

**Result of Identity Test**

**Full Name: Harry James Potter**

**Date of Birth: July 31****st****, 1980**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Father: James Charlus Potter (Pureblood) deceased**

**Mother: Lillian Marie Potter nee Evanclear (Pureblood) deceased**

**Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Pureblood)**

**Godmother: Lady Alice Longbottom nee Smith (Pureblood)**

**Spouse: Lady Elizabeth Potter nee Gryffindor (Pureblood) deceased**

**Children:**

**Lord Richard Potter (Pureblood) deceased**

**Lord Arthur Potter – Gryffindor (Pureblood) deceased**

**Lady Katherine Slytherin nee Potter (Pureblood) deceased**

**Betrothed: Daphne Ophelia Greengrass (Pureblood)**

**Inherited Titles**

**1) Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

**2) Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Evanclear**

**3) Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell**

**4) Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**5) Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff**

**6) Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw**

**7) Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin**

**Power level Status**

**Grand Arch Mage (995) Current: Arch Mage (795)**

**Abilities**

**1) Occlumency (Master)**

**2) Legilimency (Master)**

**3) Wandless Magic (Master)**

**4) Parcel magic (Master)**

**5) Battle Magic (Master)**

**6) Healing Magic (Master)**

**7) Animagi (Phoenix, Griffin, Lion) **

**8) Metamorphmagi**

Harry looked up from parchment toward Rangok. He knew all of this except information about His Godparents' names and his betrothed name.

*I take that there is nothing new for you from this parchment* Rangok said

*no Lord Rangok, I knew all of it, except my Godparents' names and my betrothed first name* Harry said

Door of office opened and the same old goblin entered with a very old enormous book in his arms. The goblin put the book on the desk, then bowed and exited quickly

Rangok opened the book and look through pages, after five minute he looked up from the book

*yesterday morning, vault keepers informed me that four ancient vaults that belongs to the Four Founders of Hogwarts activated and according to this ancient tome, the only possibility for this event is return of Heir of Four Founders. Gringotts founded at same time of Hogwarts. With death of bloodline of three Founders and missing of only Heir of Gryffindor bloodline, all four ancient Vaults became stand by. Now I can see why. You're Heir of Four Founders, Lord Potter – Evanclear – Peverell – Hogwarts.* Rangok said

*you know that technically I'm fourteen and by laws of Goblin Nation I must be at least sixteen to inherit all of titles and their estates* Harry said

* In normal circumstances you're right. But with adding Lordship of Hogwarts and your marriage, you're consider an adult in eyes of Gringotts and laws of Goblin Nation, Lord Potter.* Rangok said

*First, please call me Harry* Harry said *unlike most of my kind, I believe in magical being equality*

*Ok Harry, if you call me Rangok .you're very like to your parents Lord James and Lady Lily were good friends to goblin Nation and me. In fact Potters were always counted as Goblin Friends.* Rangok said

*Yes, I remember first time that I meet Lord Gringotts. I persuaded Four Founders to put their money and treasures in Lord Gringotts' Bank. So he ordered to build Vault No. 1 for Potter and Vault No. 2-5 for Four Founders.* Harry said

*can I ask about your reason to return to this timeline, Harry?* Rangok said

* to Fulfill a Prophecy that predicted in Founders era" Harry said *can I see My Parents will and may I have a statement of my current wealth, Rangok*

*If you wait, they will be ready. You should put the ringlet of each House to complete the process of being Head of House.* Rangok said and seven ringlet appeared on the desk.

Harry stood and slid all of ringlets in his fingers. As he put them each of them he felt a magical surge through him, the ringlet became fit of his finger size and became invisible.

Harry heard a knock on the door and a young goblin entered, then bowed and put a folder on the desk. Young goblin exited the office quickly.

Rangok opened the folder and drew two series of parchment from it

*First. Last statement of Lord and Lady Potter* Rangok said and then read the will

'_This is Last Statement of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evanclear_

_1) To Sirius Orion Black, 1milion Galleons _

_2) To Remus John Lupin, 1 million Galleons to buy a new wardrobe for himself_

_3) The remains of the House of Potter estate will inherit to our only son, Harry James Potter, that he can receive them at age of seventeen_

_We declare Peter Andrew Pettigrew is our Secret keeper and the one who betray us to Lord Voldemort_

_List of People who can gain the guardianship of our son, Harry James potter_

_1) His Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_2) His Godmother Lady Alice Longbottom nee Smith_

_3) Remus John Lupin._

_4) Samuel and Ophelia Greengrass, Harry's betrothed's Parents_

_5) Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

_6) Minerva McGonagall_

_**IN NO CIRCUMSTANCES HARRY MUST NOT SEND TO LADY'S POTTER MUGGLE ADOPTIVE SISTER, PETUNIA DURSLEY**_

_**Signatures**_

_**Lord James Charlus Potter**_

_**Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evanclear**_

_**Lord Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot**_

*now, this is complete statement of what you inherited, Lord Harry* Rangok said and handed the series of parchment to Harry.

Harry started to read what he has now in possession

**Last Statement of Estate of Lord Harry James Potter**

**House of Potter **

**Trust Vault of Harry James Potter: 1,000,000 Galleons, 50,000 Sickles, and 27,000 Knuts (it will fill 500,000 Galleons per year)**

**Potter Family Money Vault (No. 1): 387,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000 Sickles, and 500,000 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Potter Manor, Wales**

**No. 2, Downing St, London**

**Beach villa, Sothern Nice, France**

**Beach Villa, Canary Island, Spain**

**Apartment, New York City, United States**

**Investments:**

**Nimbus Company: 25%**

**Daily Prophet: 20%**

**Flourish and Blots: 25%**

**Three Broomsticks: 20%**

**Zonko's Joke shop: 25% **

**Madam Malkin's: 25%**

**House of Evanclear**

**Evanclear Family Money Vault (No. 55): 56,000,000 Galleons, 999,000 Sickles, and 250,000 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Evanclear Castle, Scotland**

**Investments:**

**Nimbus Company: 30%**

**Daily Prophet: 30%**

**Flourish and Blots: 20%**

**Three Broomsticks: 20%**

**Zonko's Joke shop: 25% **

**Madam Malkin's: 10%**

**House of Peverell**

**Peverell Family Money Vault (No. 33): 45,000,000 Galleons, 500,000 Sickles, and 300,000 Knuts**

**Heirlooms:**

**The Elder Wand: in position of Albus Dumbledore**

**The Resurrection Stone: Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton (Horcrux)**

**The Cloak of Invisibility: in position of Albus Dumbledore (burrowed from James Potter)**

**House of Gryffindor**

**Gryffindor Family Money Vault (No. 2): 206,000,000 Galleons, 909,000 Sickles, and 350,000 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Hall of Gryffindor, the Great Manchester**

**25% Hogwarts Castle and Grounds**

**Heirloom:**

**Sword of Godric Gryffindor: Hidden in Sorting Hat**

**House of Hufflepuff**

**Hufflepuff Family Money Vault (No. 3): 156,000,000 Galleons, 795,000 Sickles, and 100,000 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Hufflepuff Castle, New Castle**

**25% Hogwarts Castle and Grounds**

**Heirloom:**

**Helga Hufflepuff's Cup: Lestrange Vault, Gringotts (Horcrux)**

**House of Ravenclaw**

**Ravenclaw Family Money Vault (No. 4): 206,000,000 Galleons, 109,000 Sickles, and 290,000 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Raven Hill, Brighton**

**25% Hogwarts Castle and Grounds**

**Heirloom:**

**Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw: Room of Requirements, Hogwarts (Horcrux)**

**House of Slytherin**

**Slytherin Family Money Vault (No. 5): 256,000,000 Galleons, 199,000 Sickles, and 50,000 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Slytherin Manor, Sunderland**

**25% Hogwarts Castle and Grounds**

**Heirloom:**

**Locket of Slytherin: Unknown (unplottable), London (Horcrux)**

**Total Money: 1,313,000,000 Galleons, 4,361,000 Sickles, and 1,867,000 Knuts**

**Total Investments:**

**Nimbus Company: 55%**

**Daily Prophet: 55%**

**Flourish and Blots: 45%**

**Three Broomsticks: 40%**

**Zonko's Joke shop: 50% **

**Madam Malkin's: 35%**

Harry knew he was rich but didn't know his wealth would be this much, with this amount of wealth he and at least 7 generations of Potters didn't need a day of working.

*I can see you surprised to see amounts of money you have. I dare to say that you're the richest wizard in whole world. You have 33% of Gringotts Bank in Money issue. And this list is not include jewelries, weapons, books, Magical Artifacts which many of them are unpriced* Rangok said

*Can I have all of the possession, especially Founders' and Peverell's?* Harry said

*of course, you can have all of them, except The Elder Wand. Albus Dumbledore is its Master and owner. You should tab on the particular ringlet three times and all possessions will return to its original Vault.* Rangok said *you want to remove the piece of soul from the Horcruxes, don't you?*

*yes, it's necessary for defeat of Tom Riddle who made them.* Harry said *can Gringotts do it without any damage of these Heirlooms *

*we can arrange to destroy the soul without any damages to Heirloom. But each ritual cost you 100,000 Galleons* Rangok said

*do it, if my assumptions are correct he must made six Horcruxes and 400,000 Galleons is worthy to destroy four of them* Harry said

Harry tabbed three times on seven ringlets with his index finger and saw all of Heirlooms except the Elder Wand are in their original Vaults.

*I've done it, now all of them are in the Gringotts. When I'll visit each Vault I'll collect them and give them to Gringotts for destroying the pieces of soul in them.* Harry said

*Very well, have you any other matter to discuss with me, Harry?* Rangok said

*No. thank you for all of helps and advices that you gave me, Lord Rangok. Can I visit the Vaults, now? I need money for shopping and should collect Horcruxes.* Harry asked

*for money, I advise to use our new card and bottomless money pouch. This card acts like credit card in muggle world. You should say amount of money you need then tab three times, it will appear. The money will pay from Potter Family Vault. Bottomless money pouch is similar to card. If you want them, please sing this forms* Rangok said

Harry singed the forms and Rangok handed him a card and a pouch.

Rangok pressed on a blue button and the door of the office opened immediately and Griphook entered the office and bowed

*Escort Lord Potter to all of His Vaults and bring four items that Lord Potter will give to you here, Griphook* Rangok ordered loudly

Goblin only bowed

*I thank you for giving me your precious time, Lord Rangok. Your gold always flows* Harry said

* It was good business with you, Lord Potter* Rangok said

Harry stood and he re-applied his glamour with a flick of wrist, and then exited from the office with Griphook.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry and Griphook rid a cart toward depth of Gringotts

* Lord Potter, which vault you want to visit?* Griphook said

*First Peverell, Evanclear then Potter and Founders.* Harry said

The goblin only nodded

*Vault No.33, Peverell Vault* Griphook said

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Peverell Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there and on a wooden table he found two items that he wanted. He picked a ring that had a black stone with a triangle. Symbol on it this must be The Resurrection Stone, he can feel dark magic on it, Harry conjured a wooden box and put the stone in it, and then he picked up an old clock that must be The Clock of Invisibility. He folded it and put it in his robes pocket, then exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately

*Vault No.55, Evanclear Vault*

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Evanclear Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there, he didn't have any matter here so he exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately.

*Vault No.5, Slytherin Vault*

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Slytherin Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there and on a wooden table he found an item that he wanted. He picked a Locket that had an S on it. It must be Slytherin Locket; he can feel dark magic on it. Harry put the Locket in the wooden box, then exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately

*Vault No.4, Ravenclaw Vault*

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Ravenclaw Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there and on a wooden table he found an item that he wanted. He picked a Diadem with an eagle on it. It must be Diadem of Ravenclaw; he can feel dark magic on it. Harry put the Diadem in the wooden box, then exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately

*Vault No.3, Hufflepuff Vault*

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Hufflepuff Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there and on a wooden table he found an item that he wanted. He picked a golden cup with a badger on it. It must be cup of Helga Hufflepuff; he can feel dark magic on it. Harry put the cup in the wooden box, then exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately

*Vault No.2, Gryffindor Vault*

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Gryffindor Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there and on a wooden table he found an item that he wanted. He picked a sword that Godric Gryffindor engraved on it. It must be Sword of Godric Gryffindor; Harry shrank the sword to a dagger and put in in his belt behind his cloak, then exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately

*Vault No.1, Potter Vault*

Harry exited from cart then with took the dagger from Griphook and cut his thumb and pressed it on Potter Crest. The doors of Vault opened and Harry entered the vault, mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins was there and on a wooden table he found two envelopes that addressed to him . He picked them up and put them in his robes, then exited the Vault and entered the cart which moved immediately

They returned to lobby of Gringotts

Harry handed the wooden box to Griphook

*Take this box to Lord Rangok please. He knew what they are and what should do with them* Harry said politely

*very well. Have a good day, Lord Potter.* Griphook said and turned around toward Head of Goblin Nation's office.

Harry walked toward doors of bank and walked through crowds in Diagon Alley, he had a shopping to be done.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

His first stop was Madam Malkin's shop, as he entered an Elder witch approached him, that must be Madam Malkin, and smiled

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin said

"Yes Ma'am. I also want a whole wardrobe such as ordinary robes, Formal robes, and dress robes. All of them must made by your best and finest material, and a couple of charms like warming charm, and cooling charm must cast on them, and Formal and dress robes must have the Crest of Potter Family on their left breast." Harry said

Madam Malkin eyes widened and a gleam appeared in her eyes from the money this sale can make

"Ok dear. First I should take the measurement of you. Then we can choose the color of ordinary, Formal and dress robes." Madam Malkin said and with a flick of wand the tape started to measure Harry's body and Madam Malkin wrote them with an auto writing quill.

Madam Malkin took all of measurements and said: "All of materials must be finest and the best I have, it will cost very much dear."

"The money is not issue for me, Madam" Harry said calmly

Harry and Madam Malkin chose the color of the robes green, grey, black and brown. Harry also chose some shirts, trousers, socks and other clothing articles. Madam Malkin told that it will take 2 hours.

Harry exited the shop and walked toward flourish and blots' bookstore and started to search among the books, Harry picked up any books that seems interesting and must be good addition to Huge Potter library. Books were in Transfiguration, charms, battle magic, ancient runes, Arithmancy, mind arts, law, traditions and customs. It became a very large collection. Harry approached the front and put them on the desk. Salesman looked from book to Harry with surprise

"It will cost very much, son" the salesman said

"The money is not issue for me, sir" Harry said calmly

"Very well" salesman said

He calculated the cost of books after a minute he looked up and said "75 Galleons and 25 Sickles"

Harry muttered the price and the golden and silver coin appeared in the pouch harry handed them to the salesman

"Would you want me to shrink them for you?" salesman said

"Yes Please. Thank you" Harry said

The salesman shrank them with a flick of wand and handed them to Harry whom put them in his pocket

Harry bought a seven compartment trunk with several charms that cost him 1250 Galleons but it was the best that they had.

Harry entered the Apothecary and bought everything in store his best quality and large quantity, it cost him 1500 Galleons. The salesman shrank them and harry pot them in trunk.

Harry entered a store and bought large amounts of ink, parchment and quill that cost him 50 Galleons. His next stop was a shop that harry bought a set of dragon hide armor and a pair of wand holster, it cost him 500 galleons.

Now he had two more shop to visit before he got his clothes from Madam Malkin.

When he entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, a snowy beautiful female owl caught his eyes. Harry walked toward the owl and owl flew from her perch and settled on Harry's right shoulder.

"This owl was in the shop for long time, I thought that she wouldn't chose anyone forever" the salesman said

"I like her, how much it will cost?" Harry said

"50 galleons" salesman said

Harry bought large amount of owl treat and a golden perch for his new owl and paid 150 Galleons for them

"Fly to Potter Manor, girl" Harry said as he exited from the shop. The owl stretched her wings and flew toward sky. Harry watched her until she was far enough and hard to see. Harry continued his way toward his last shop.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Harry entered the shop, and looked around there was rows and rows of narrowed boxes on the shelves.

"The one who I waited for four years, finally come to my store. You can remove your glamour, Mr. Potter or should I say, Lord Potter" An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Your secret will be safe with me, Lord Potter" Ollivanders said

Harry only nodded and with a flick of wrist his face changed to the original status.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Ollivanders said "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Well, now Lord Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right," said Harry. "But I can use both of them"

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said,

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Lord Potter. Try this one. Beach wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand, but felt nothing, so put it down

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Ollivander said

Harry took the wand, and again felt nothing, so put it down

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy Go on, go on, try it out." Ollivander said

Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander said

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Lord Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar even if it healed masterfully." Ollivander said "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Lord Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry only nodded, Riddle was very powerful. And Harry respected his intelligence and power. Harry paid seven Galleons, and wore the wand holster to his right hand, and after that put the wand in wand holster. he re-applied his glamour and exited the shop and walked toward Madam Malkin's shop.

Harry paid 1500 Galleons and took several shrunken bag and put them in his trunk and exited the shop and walked through crowd. When he spotted a deserted alley, he entered it. He put everything, except sword of Gryffindor and two envelopes, in the trunk and shrank it with a flick of wrist and put it in his pocket. Then without spending more time in alley he disappeared with a very low crack.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry appeared in Main office and put the shrunken trunk on the floor and enlarged it with a flick of wrist. He drew the dagger out of his belt and with a flick of wrist, it returned to its original size. Harry conjured a dagger and cut his thumb and let three blood drops on sword rubies, from this moment the sword can summon only by him and the one who had Potter blood. Harry conjures a glass case and put the sword in it, and then he put it on the wall of office. Harry put two envelopes on the desk, he should read them today.

"Laddy" Harry called loudly

Head castle elf appeared with a small pop and bowed

"Master Harry called Laddy" Head castle elf said

"This is my shopping, put everything in its proper place" Harry ordered

"Yes Master Harry" Laddy said and took the trunk

Then he bowed and disappeared with a small pop

Harry disappeared with a low crack to family dining room

"Pinky" Harry called loudly

Head kitchen elf with a small pop and bowed

"Master Harry called Pinky" Head kitchen elf said

"Serve the lunch" Harry ordered

"Yes Master Harry" Pinky said

She bowed and disappeared with a small pop

A minute later with a small pop a house elf appeared and they put the starter on the table. The lunch was very delicious. After he ate the lunch Harry ordered the elves to clean the table and disappeared with a very low crack to Main office.

Harry sat down the chair and picked first envelope and opened it. It was a letter from his parents

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you read this letter that means we couldn't make it from hiding, and we are dead. But my dear sweet son, your dad and I love you very much. We regret that we can't see you to grow up to become a very fine young man. The reason that we went to hiding was because of a Prophecy. Please ask Professor Dumbledore to tell the exact content of Prophecy._

_**There is Marriage contract in the Potter Family Vault. Your Great Grandfather, Charlus Potter, wrote it with head of Greengrass Family. It didn't activate until your birth and birth of Heiress of Greengrass family who is a month younger than you. We hope that you will have a happy and joyful life with her. **_

_We are watching you, sweetheart. We are proud of you and support you in every moments of your life._

_With a lots of Love,_

_Mum and __**Dad**_

Harry re-read the letter once again and didn't notice that tears fell from his eyes. Even he spoke with them yesterday. The letter showed that his parents loved him and proud of him. He conjured a handkerchief and wiped tears from his face.

He picked up the second envelope and opened it. It was a Marriage Contract between House of Potter and House of Greengrass. It specified that Heir of Potter family should marry with eldest daughter of Greengrass family before their nineteenth birthday, whose is sooner. It was ironclad and only will terminate with death of one of the betrotheds. Harry saw the signatures of Charlus Potter and Cygnus Greengrass, along with Doera Potter and Katherine Greengrass as witnesses. They signed it with a blood quill.

Harry spent his time reading Grimiore. Then he ate a delicious dinner in family dining room and spent his time in Main Office to read and Journals previous Heads of Family.

Now it was near 11 O' clock in night, Harry put Journal in bookcase. Then he stood and disappeared with a very low crack and appeared in Master bedroom. He changed to his new bedclothes and slid under cover of his comfortable bed. He fell to very peaceful sleep as his head touch the pillow.

_HoF – HoF – HoF – HoF – HoF _

**How was it? **

**I know that you would think that Harry is filthy rich. But what do you expect from Heir of Four Founders and oldest Pureblood Family. I want Harry become very powerful. He had to fight with the most powerful Dark Lord in all times and Prophecy made him Riddle's equal. So the fight between them should not be only using a Disarming charm against a Killing curse (both Graveyard and Battle of Hogwarts).**

**Please read and review**

**I need a beta reader, if you want to help me please PM me**

**Luiz4200: You're right, Harry will fulfill Trelawney's Prophecy also, but in founders' Prophecy he'll have nine friends instead of four. (Daphne's role is like Ginny's in JK Rowling books) and about Harry's three years of absence it will explain in chapter three when Harry will go to Hogwarts. And about roll of Harry's disappearance in Sirius' fate you can wait and see it in chapter three when Harry goes to Hogwarts. **

**04farrellr: As you can see he was 28 when leave founders era but de-aged to 14 with a ritual. Due to fulfill his destiny he should be a student and be in Hogwarts.**

**catsfissh: My story based on Harry's survival in Halloween 1981 like the Original story. But I always like that Harry be a Pureblood and Potter Family will be the oldest. So I thought how interesting will be that Harry become the one who is the first Potter. About Harry's explanation to his betrothed and her family you should wait. Also about Hogwarts wards, Harry is not only first Headmaster but Heir of Four founders so Hogwarts will belong to him. But he only remains student but he has privileges. Trust me you won't be disappointed**

**monbade: English is not my native language and as you can see I need a beta reader, if you can help me or know someone who can please inform me**

**songoku778: You're welcome. It's my duty as author to answer my readers' questions. And thank you for your great idea, I'll take it in consideration. **

**Thanks to ****Luiz4200, 04farrellr, catsfissh, monbade, god of all, songoku778, kosh2260,..86****, darksider82, lynn999, whitebuffalowoman, azphxbrd, ****Goldencoyote, Penny is wise, and Amber-Says-Go-Die** **for**** reviews**

**Next chapter: Harry will go to Hogwarts**


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Summary: In Halloween 1981, Harry rescued by strangers before Hagrid took him away to Dursleys**

**Bold: Spell**

**$ $: Parseltongue **

' '**: Thought**

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

_Potter Manor_

_September 1st, 1994_

Days of August were passed with a daily routine that Harry organized it. He has woken up at 6:30, after 5 miles jogging and doing exercise such as push-ups, sit-ups and chin-ups 100 each, he has taken shower and has eaten breakfast at 7:30 then has read the books that he had purchased from Diagon Alley, Journals of previous Head of Family and Grimiore. He has eaten lunch at 12:00 then has practiced dueling in Duel Chamber and has spent an hour per day for brewing some potions until at 7:00 P.M. after that he has read the textbooks that he found from his parents' trunks. He knew what he should face in his coming year at Hogwarts, he read all four year textbook and mastered the spell and charms and brew potions. He decided to choose Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He read some books about modern wizardry world, laws, traditions, etiquettes, customs, politics and Wizengamot procedures. He had to face Light, Neutral and Dark Families. He wanted to have alliances and wanted to prevent unnecessary animosities with Dark families; they were all Purebloods and had influence in ministry and Wizengamot.

He decided apart from wherever he sorted, he won't judge people by their house and family. He knew three quarters of school were against Serpent House that had a dark reputation because of Riddle and his Death Eaters whom all were Slytherin when they were in Hogwarts. People believed that Salazar was the one who started Pureblood supremacy mania, but Harry knew that Salazar only wanted protect muggleborn children from their parents and other muggle. He didn't hate muggleborn, like the modern books portrayed him. His argument with other three Founders was about preventing them to return to muggle world for their own safety. Harry knew there isn't Dark and Light Magic. It is only caster's intentions. You can rescue someone's life with Imperious curse and murdered someone with a levitation charm, and in modern world the former is an unforgivable and considered as Dark Arts and the latter is Light Magic. He couldn't deny that his knowledge of Magic was included some aspect of Magic that won't please Light families. He knew many borderline (grey) spells, curses, charms and jinxes and he had a vast knowledge of Dark Arts. He learned them from Salazar himself. He knew some of them were very dark and evil that lost through centuries and he knew many powerful Light spells and charms that forgotten through centuries.

Harry knew in direct Duel with three most powerful wizards of this century (Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle) he would win. Despite of being such young he had many experiences that they won't see in their wildest nightmares. He knew he was far powerful in Magic Power Level (MPL) Rank. MPL of 0-50 was Muggle. MPL of 51-100 was Squib. MPL of 101-200 was Wizard/Witch. MPL of 201-300 was Sorcerer/ Sorceress. MPL of 301-400 was Grand Sorcerer/ Sorceress. MPL of 401-600 was Mage. MPL of 601-800 was Arch Mage and MPL of 801-1000 was Grand Arch Mage. He knew Dumbledore was Grand Sorcerer. Grindelwald, Riddle, Helga and Rowena were Mage. Godric, Salazar and Morgana Le Fay were Arch Mage. The only Grand Arch Mage in History was Merlin and he was second one in History. He was Arch Mage currently but when he became of Age (17) or a bit older about 19 he would gain his full potential. He knew with his power level and knowledge of Magic he had no difficulty in fulfilling both Prophecies. Also he knew that he can't defeat whole Dark side single-handedly, that's the reason his bonded mate and nine Knights should enter in the picture. He should find them all and got to know them with his best effort, especially his bonded mate. He knew she would have a key role in his destiny for fulfilling the Prophecies, but for all of this only time will tell. He must wait and saw what fate would plan for him.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry decided that he wouldn't ride the train like every student from King's Cross station that he read about it in Hogwarts – A History. He read the book and amazed with History of the place he loved as much as Potter Manor. He remembered first time he had walked alone through Hallways of new built Castle, the day he met the love of his life, his beloved Elizabeth.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**September 13**__**th**__**, 986**_

_**Six year old Harry had a mischievous grin on his face, he did it. He used a sleeping charm on his babysitter that Aunt Helga hired for him, now he could sneaked out of his quarter and could go anywhere he wanted. No one would notice all of his aunts and uncles were busy with teaching the students or other school related matters. **_

_**Sometimes he was jealous of students that can learn how to cast the spells. He even asked Aunt Rowena to allow him to learn magic too.**_

"_Auntie Rowena?" five year old Harry said while he was playing with a toy broomstick that Uncle Godric conjured and Aunt Rowena enchanted it. _

"_Yes sweetie?" Rowena replied sweetly_

"_Why can't I learn how to do magic like other children, I am a big boy now." Harry said innocently and stood on his feet to show his aunt how much big he was._

_Rowena smiled and kissed his forehead "I know you're big boy, Harry. But you should be eleven like others to start school"_

"_ELEVEN! But auntie, that's six years. Please auntie!" Harry said and begged with his best poppy eyes._

"_You know it's a rule and it wouldn't be good for your magical core to start school before eleven, but I can discuss it with your other aunt and uncles. I'll tell you tomorrow" Rowena said_

_Harry smiled and hugged his aunt "thanks auntie. I'll be good, I'd be better than your students. I'll practice a lot. I'll promise" Harry said ecstatically._

"_I said, I'll discuss it Harry" Rowena said_

_Harry only pouted. Rowena sighed "ok, I'll give you some books in theory of magic, basic of magic. But you can't do magic now, your magical core is unstable and developing. If you promise to me that you don't do anything alone and read the books that I'll give you. I'll permit you as soon that wouldn't be any danger for your magical core"_

_Harry whooped with joy and kissed his aunt on her aunt on cheek._

"_Thank you auntie" Harry said ecstatically_

_His aunts and uncles gave him books about theory of magic and basic Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Potions. Harry started read them with theory of magic. It was interesting. He liked Transfiguration most (his favorite), then Potions, then Charms and last Herbology. He had many questions and when his aunts and uncles were free he asked his question from them. They answered him with patience. Harry absorbed their knowledge like a sponge; his thirst for knowledge was unbelievable and this matter pleased the Founders. His aunts and uncles accepted to teach him some simple spells and charms after six months. He helped Aunt Helga in greenhouse with plants that weren't poisonous or dangerous. Uncle Salazar started to teach him basic of potion brewing, like preparing some ingredients, several techniques of stirring the potions, temperature of fire. Harry liked potions. Uncle Salazar wasn't stern and mean to him like he was with students. Harry was very careful not to angry his uncle. Uncle Salazar was very scary when he was angry_

_**Harry knew whole Hogwarts and grounds completely and better than anyone in the castle. He could walk through Hallways and corridors with closed eyes and didn't lose. Today he wanted to go to the forest. He knew he couldn't go deep in the forest. He walked through shortcuts he found to Entrance Hall. When he was near the Entrance Hall, he saw a girl that seemed to be his age. The girl looked confused and scared like she was lost.**_

"_**Hello" Harry said "My name is Harry Potter"**_

_**The girl looked startled, and then smiled. She was 2-3 inches shorter than him with shiny auburn hair in ponytail with hazel eyes. She was pretty**_

"_**Hello, Harry" the girl said "My name is Elizabeth Gryffindor"**_

"_**Gryffindor? Are you uncle Godric's daughter?" Harry said curiously**_

"_**Yes. How do you know my Father? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked quickly**_

"_**I live here in Hogwarts. Uncle Godric, Aunt Helga, Aunt Rowena and Uncle Salazar brought me here, when I was a baby" Harry said**_

"_**Why did they bring you here? Where are your Father and Mother?" Elizabeth said**_

_**Harry hung his head. "They are dead, a dark wizard killed them"**_

"_**Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you" Elizabeth said and looked ashamed for asking such a question.**_

"_**No, it's alright. I have two uncles and aunts now" Harry said "um, Are you lost, Elizabeth?"**_

"_**Yes, I wanted to explore castle. But I don't know to return to Father's quarters. Do you know where it is?" Elizabeth asked hopefully**_

"_**Yes. I know castle with my heart. I can go anywhere with closed eyes." Harry said proudly**_

"_**Really? That's good. I wish that I could do it either." Elizabeth said with a bit of jealousy**_

"_**Well. I can show you. If you can come here more, I can show you anywhere." Harry said with hope**_

"_**Really? You will show me anywhere?" Elizabeth exclaimed joyfully**_

"_**Why not? We can do everything together like studying, playing. Of course, if you want to do it either. Um, do you want to be my friend? I don't know any child in my age" Harry started ecstatically but become nervous and hopeful. If Elizabeth accepted, she was his first friend**_

_**Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "You want to be my friend?" **_

_**Harry only nodded**_

_**Elizabeth smiled "I'd be happy to be your friend, Harry" then she hugged him who hugged her back in return**_

"_**That's great. Now, where do you want to go? I sneaked out of my quarter. Don't tell to anyone but I used a sleeping charm at my babysitter. I wanted to go to the forest, not too far of course. Maybe we can go to the lake" harry said excitedly**_

_**Elizabeth looked surprised "you can do magic?"**_

"_**Yes. It took ages that I persuaded them to allow me to learn magic aunt Rowena gave me some books last year. I read them. They started to teach me some basic after six month. I read a lot. I want to be powerful like Uncle Godric and Uncle Salazar."**_

"_**can you teach me please?" Elizabeth said with poppy eyes**_

"_**I'd love to do it, Betsy" Harry said**_

"_**Betsy?" Elizabeth said surprised**_

"_**Sorry, if you don't like it" Harry said "I thought you would"**_

"_**No, I like it" Elizabeth said smiling**_

"_**Great. Where do you want to go, Betsy?" Harry asked with mischievous grin**_

"_**Forest of course" Elizabeth smirked evilly**_

Harry smiled when he recalled that memory; they lost in forest of course. When founders found them, well … they weren't happy. Both of them were grounded. Harry persuaded them this was his fault, so they grounded him for a month and Elizabeth for a week. But it didn't make them not to see each other. They studied together, and explored castle and grounds with each other. This was a start of a very long friendship that turned to a very sweet romantic relationship

They fell for each other in their fourth year and Harry requested from Godric to permit him to court Elizabeth, they started to date with Godric's blessing. Harry decided to build a place for himself. He wanted to marry with Elizabeth when they graduated. As much as he loved Hogwarts, but he wanted to have his own home. Potter Manor took three years to build. Harry proposed at their seventh year Christmas holidays and they married in the summer after their graduation in new built Garden of Potter Manor. When Harry graduated Founders asked him to assist them in running the school. So Harry became the first Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everything was perfect. His special training with the Founders, which started from age of 10, was completed. Harry became father in his eighteen, his Eldest Richard. Arthur was born a year later and Katherine two years after Arthur's birth.

He had a very perfect happy family. He had a lovely, sweet wife and three perfect children. But when he became twenty seven, founders asked him to meet them privately. He thought it was about Hogwarts but how wrong he was, it was like yesterday

_**Twenty seven year old Harry and his four mentors sat around a table.**_

"_**So what's the matter? Is it about Hogwarts? Those wards become weak," Harry asked**_

"_**No, the reason of this meeting is the same reason that we picked you from your timeline and brought you here" Godric started but he interrupted**_

"_**I don't follow. What do you mean that you picked me from my timeline?" Harry asked confused**_

"_**We know it's unbelievable for anyone, but you don't belong to this timeline" Helga started "we succeeded to transfer our bodies through a millennium with help of a ritual in a Halloween night of 26 years ago. When we arrived at your birth place, your parents, James and Lily Potter, just murdered by a dark lord, the last Heir of Salazar, by the name of Tom Riddle who named himself Lord Voldemort. We picked you before anyone did it"**_

_**Harry stared at his four mentors and friends, and then he composed himself quickly "Why?"**_

"_**Because of an Ancient Prophecy that predicted in Merlin time" Rowena said "according to the Prophecy darkness will conquer the world until a savior defeated him. But he will return and only the savoir has the power to destroy him forever or that would be end of Wizardry World"**_

"_**What did the Prophecy say?" Harry said calmly. He knew where this meeting was going and he didn't like it a slightest.**_

"_**The darkness does conquer the world, there is no hope. Then, heir of four will appear and he does vanquish the darkness. The darkness has life anchors. Then darkness will return with help of his servant. Heir of Four and His Bonded Mate will be one. Heir of four and His Bonded Mate and Nine Knights will gather Light Army and Conquer the Darkness forever." Salazar said**_

_**Harry closed his eyes, he was right.**_

"_**I'm the Heir and my fate is defeating the Dark Lord who murdered my parents" Harry said calmly and four Founders only nodded**_

"_**No!" Harry said**_

"_**Harry-?" Rowena started but she interrupted**_

"_**I said No, Rowena. What about my family? I trust Elizabeth and know how capable she is. But did you think about my three children? Richard is nine, Arthur is eight and Katherine is six. Do you know how they will feel to find out their father is gone forever?" Harry said and anger started to boil through him**_

"_**Harry we know it is hard -" Helga said but harry only laughed bitterly**_

"_**Hard? It is Easy for you to say it. You're not the one who should leave your family and loved ones forever and knew that you can't see them again" Harry said bitterly**_

"_**Harry we know. It's hard and cruel to separate you from your family. I know Elizabeth will be devastated and children will be more. But think about wizardry world. Do you want your descendants killed or tortured? What do you feel that you were only one who could bring peace for wizardry world forever and you refused? Many people will be killed or tortured, many children will be orphans and many women will be raped. Because this is the fate that world would face if you refuse" Godric said calmly**_

"_**Besides the ritual, that will transfer you to your timeline; will take a year for preparation. We don't want an answer right now. Just think about it." Rowena said**_

_**Harry only nodded. It was a bit comforting that he had a year before leaving his beloved family forever, but it is still unacceptable and inconvenient**_

_**Harry flooed to Potter Manor. When he exited the fireplace a red bullet crushed on him.**_

"_**Daddy!" six year old Katherine squealed**_

"_**Hello Princess" Harry hugged his little daughter and kissed her forehead "were you good for your Mother?"**_

"_**Yes Daddy" Katherine said and took her father hand**_

_**Father and daughter entered the dining room hand in hand**_

"_**Hello Father" Richard and Arthur said unison from their chairs**_

_**Katherine released her father's hand and sat on her chair**_

_**Harry walked toward head of table; his beloved Elizabeth stood from her chair and hugged him**_

"_**Hello Honey" Elizabeth said lovingly before kissed him quickly on lips**_

"_**Hello Betsy" Harry said and sat on his chair**_

_**Elizabeth clapped and foods appeared on the table. The dinner had a joyful and peaceful atmosphere. Harry wore a calm and cheerful face but his heart was other matter.**_

_**After dinner finished, children stood and hugged their parents**_

"_**Good night Father, Mother" Richard and Arthur said**_

"_**Good night Daddy, Mommy" Katherine said**_

_**Harry and Elizabeth hugged their three children and kissed their daughter on forehead**_

_**Three children walked toward their own rooms. Elizabeth clapped once again and dishes disappeared. The couple moved to sitting room. They sat down a couch. Elizabeth cuddled to him and put her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**Harry Honey. What's wrong? You weren't yourself tonight" Elizabeth said worriedly**_

"_**Nothing Betsy" Harry said calmly and Elizabeth separated immediately**_

"_**Harry James Potter! I have known you since six, you can't lie to me" Elizabeth Potter demanded**_

"_**I can't hide anything from you, can I?" harry said and laughed a bit.**_

_**Elizabeth leaned and started to caress his cheek.**_

"_**No sweetheart. You're Professor Potter to wizardry world and students, they will accept your word, but not to me my beloved husband. I can read you like an open book, so what's wrong Honey?" Elizabeth said sweetly.**_

_**So Harry explained everything that happened in the meeting to Elizabeth. When he finished and looked up, his heart sank from what he saw. Tears fell from her beautiful hazel eyes.**_

_**Harry hugged her quickly and held her tightly. Her sobs became louder. Harry rubbed circles on her back. He knew how much Elizabeth loved him and knew how she felt right now. He was devastated too that he can't see his beloved again. The happy, perfect life that he had with his family will end next year.**_

"_**It's alright sweetheart. If you and children won't accept it, I'll stay here with you four" Harry said soothingly.**_

_**Elizabeth sobs became quieter and finally she stopped crying and looked up. Her beautiful eyes were puffy and bloodshot.**_

"_**It's not fair. Why you? What about children? Oh my God, little Katherine will be more devastated. She loves you very much and dependent on you" Elizabeth said emotionally.**_

"_**I know sweetie, I know" Harry said "but Godric's words is still ringing in my ears. You know how much I love you and children. My world is you and our children. But I can't ignore fate of wizardry world. If I do nothing, the happy world that we hope for our children and theirs would not happen forever."**_

"_**I know but still it is …" Elizabeth said but she interrupted.**_

"_**You know that I am not the type which ignores the other's fate just because of my own comfortable life. If I were this type, you couldn't love me. I know it is hard but I should do .it. Maybe after that I could find a way to return to you and our children." Harry said calmly.**_

"_**I know, Harry. I'll support you forever but it doesn't mean that I like it" Elizabeth said with a sigh.**_

"_**I know Betsy" Harry said and leant and captured her lips with his own. Elizabeth was hesitant for a moment, before she returned the kiss. Harry deepened the kiss and caressed her body, one hand on her back and other one in her long auburn hair. He parted his lips and his tongue asked for entrance. Elizabeth opened her mouth quickly and their tongues explored reach others mouth. The broke the kiss for the air after a minute.**_

"_**You know I want more, but I prefer our comfortable bed than this couch" Elizabeth said with a lust tone.**_

"_**Your wish is my command, sweetheart" Harry said lovingly and picked her up in bridal style then they disappeared with a crack.**_

_**The happy couple appeared in the Master bedroom. Harry walked toward the bed and put his beloved on the bed gently, then laid down beside of her.**_

"_**Now, where were we?" Harry said and leant again.**_

Harry still remembered that night, the heated kisses and their lovemaking were the best moments of that day.

Next day harry voiced his acceptance to the Founders. They started preparation of ritual for transferring Harry's body through millennium. Harry asked about the reason for such a long time of preparation. Rowena explained that he couldn't be twenty eight when he'll return to his timeline, it'll cause questions. So the ritual will de-age him to fourteen, the age that he should be in 1994. Harry only nodded in agreement.

The year passed too quickly for Harry's liking.

Harry and Elizabeth agreed to tell children that Harry should go to a long journey to find a series of gemstones, for upgrading the wards around Hogwarts and Potter Manor and he should leave in his birthday.

_**Potter Manor**_

_**July 30**__**th**__**, 1008**_

_**Harry exited from fireplace like every evening, and saw his beloved wife, Elizabeth, stood there with a beautiful smile on her face**_

"_**Hello Betsy" Harry said and walked toward her**_

"_**Hello Honey" Elizabeth said and kissed him quickly and then a mischievous smile appeared on her face**_

"_**Should I be worried?" Harry said and studied her face carefully**_

"_**No sweetie" Elizabeth said sweetly and drew a blindfold form he back**_

"_**What are -" Harry said but he interrupted**_

"_**Hush you. Just trust me." Elizabeth said lovingly**_

_**Harry only nodded and Elizabeth put the blindfold on his eyes. She took his hand and guided him through Hallways that led to family sitting room. When they passed the doors there was a silence before "SURPRISE"**_

_**Elizabeth took of blindfold and Harry saw his family and friends with their family. Godric, Helga and his sister-in-law Marian, Rowena with her husband Arthur and their daughter, Helena and finally Salazar and his wife Victoria and their son, Edward was there.**_

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FATHER/DADDY/HARRY/PROFESSOR POTTER" yelled everyone in room**_

_**Harry was surprised. Tomorrow was his 28**__**th**__** birthday and he couldn't be here, so everyone decided to celebrate it tonight.**_

_**The party was the best he had, the people he loved and cared was here for his birthday. Harry got a lot of gifts and most of them were books, but the best one was a pair of woolen gloves that his Katherine knitted herself for him.**_

"_**I don't want your hands become cold, when you are searching for gemstone Daddy" seven year old Katherine said sweetly**_

_**Tears formed in his eyes. Harry hugged his lovely daughter tightly and then kissed her on forehead "Thank you Princess"**_

_**They ate the cake that Elizabeth with help of Katherine baked. The party ended after that and the guests returned to their houses.**_

_**Children said good night to their parents and after hugs and kisses, walked toward their own rooms.**_

_**Harry smiled evilly and picked Elizabeth in bridal style who squealed in surprise.**_

"_**Put me down instantly, Harry James Potter" Elizabeth shrieked**_

"_**Nope. I don't think so, sweetie" Harry said and kissed her neck**_

"_**Put me down-" Elizabeth started but silenced with a kiss. She put her arms around Harry's neck for support**_

_**Harry held her tightly and they were in their bedroom with a crack**_

_**That night was the last time that he was with his beloved wife, his anchor of life and his soul mate. Harry put every love he had for his love of life in that night lovemaking. That night was like the first time they made love as a new wedded couple**_

_**(AN: this memory contains sexual scene.**_

_**If you're under 18 or don't like it please skip it)**_

_Wedding was over and the guests left Potter Manor, the last ones were Godric, Helga, and fourteen year old Marian. The happy couple waved joyfully as they disappeared._

"_Finally, I thought that they will never want to leave" 18 year old Harry said as he put his arms around his wife's waist tightly_

_18 year old Elizabeth leant in her husband arm and nodded in agreement_

"_Yes, I thought that too"_

_She turned around and put her arms around Harry's neck_

"_Have I told you how breathtaking you are, my dearest wife?" Harry said sweetly as he put his forehead on his wife's_

"_I think a couple of time, my dear husband" Elizabeth Potter nee Gryffindor said playfully_

"_My bad, I should make it to you my beautiful Elizabeth" Harry said as he kissed her on tip of nose._

"_You better be, or you'll be punished, my handsome Harry" Elizabeth said cheekily as she put her hands in Harry's hair and stroke it._

"_Oh, and what is my punishment dearest Betsy?" Harry said cheekily too as he kissed her jawline_

"_You'll sleep here in couch instead of our bed tonight, honey" Elizabeth said as she caressed Harry's cheek with a hand_

"_Oh are you threating me, Mrs. Potter?" Harry said mock angrily, as he sucked her earlobe and was pleased when Elizabeth moaned_

"_Oh I do Mr. Potter" Elizabeth said "but I'll forgive you if you'll be brilliant tonight"_

"_So are you ready, my dear lady?" Harry said as he picked her in bridal style_

"_I am my good sir" Elizabeth said as she put her arms around Harry's neck for support_

_Harry walked a few steps before they vanished from garden and appeared on corridor that led to the Master bedroom. Harry smiled and the door of bedroom was opened with a wave of his hand, and then looked at his beautiful bride, who looked at him lovingly_

_Harry entered the bedroom and put Elizabeth gently on her feet and Elizabeth turned around immediately_

"_Undo the zip, Harry" Elizabeth said and Harry did what she said, the creamy gown was on floor with a wave of body._

_Now she had a matching bright green corset and briefs (or panty) __**(AN: I really don't know what women put on in 10-11**__**th**__** century. In history corset was used at 15**__**th**__** century and brassiere from 20**__**th**__** century)**_

"_Untie the laces of corset Harry" Elizabeth said and Harry only nodded. As he untied one of the laces, part of her back exposed and harry kissed the bare skin of her back. Harry untied last lace and kissed the skin of her completely bare back then stood and took a step back. The corset was on the floor immediately. Elizabeth turned around and Harry gaped. He couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him was a nearly naked woman that he loved so much. Her perfect body put shame on Aphrodite. She was 5'8". She had a perfect hourglass body with lots of curves. Her porcelain skin was shining in moonlight. She had an ample chest with large E-cup breasts and bright brown nipples. She had a flat stomach with slim waist and long perfect tan legs._

_Harry couldn't tear his eyes from her perfect body._

"_Harry?" Elizabeth h called her frozen husband_

_Harry shook his head to compose himself, but who would blame him when a very sexy goddess was standing in front of him._

"_Harry Honey?" Elizabeth called him for second time; a very sweet smile was on her rosy lips. She loved the way Harry stared at her body._

"_HARRY!" she shouted and Harry jumped and shook his head._

"_WOW! I was wrong. You're not breathtaking. You're a goddess of beauty. You put shame on the Aphrodite, Elizabeth" Harry said and still was awe in her beauty_

_Elizabeth giggled and closed distance between them and put her arms around his neck and looked at his emerald eyes. Harry put his arms around her slim waist._

"_Thank you, sweetheart" Elizabeth said lovingly and pressed her large breasts on his chest, and then smirked playfully "you have so much clothes, my dear husband"_

"_It's not a problem, dearest wife" Harry said and all of his clothes except his underpants vanished a moment later._

"_That's better" Elizabeth said and put her hands on his bare shoulders. Elizabeth eyed her husband body. He was 6'5". He had a boarder chest that she can see distinct massive muscles which tempted her to put her hands on his strong chest. He had strong arms with massive muscles that meant safety to her when she was in his arm. Flat six pack stomach, and strong leg with massive muscles __**(AN: some of you might say that his body like a body building champion, well I am a body builder and I think girls love such a body)**__.____Then she looked up to his face. Shoulder long messy jet black hair that she loved so much to put her hand in them, and finally most attractive emerald eyes that seemed to look at your soul._

_Harry and Elizabeth gazed at each other eyes, emerald sank in hazel, and both leaned simultaneously and captured each other's lips at same moment._

_They shared a brief passionate kiss. They smiled to each other before capturing each other's lips again, and then deepened it while their hand explored each other's body. Elizabeth put one hand his hair and stoke it and other one on his back caressed it, while Harry's was caressing her back gently_

_Harry's tongue asked for entrance and Elizabeth parted her lips to let his tongue in, their tongues danced and explored each other mouth. They broke the kiss for air_

_Harry picked Elizabeth and took few steps and put her gently on their king size bed and laid on top if her._

_Harry kissed and sucked her sensitive spot on her shoulder, and was pleased when she moaned with pleasure. Then put some small kisses on her jawline. Elizabeth moaned when Harry sucked her left earlobe._

_Harry bent her head and put some small kisses on her shoulders before capturing her left nipple. Elizabeth gasped and dug her nails on Harry's back. Harry started to suck her left nipple while one of his hands massaged her other hardening nipple._

_Elizabeth moaned with pleasure while her hand stroke Harry's body, put one her hands in Harry's underpants and grasped his now semi erected manhood. Harry gasped and sucked her nipple harder. Elizabeth stroke his manhood and Harry groaned and sucked harder and Elizabeth moaned louder._

"_Harry, make love to me. Make me yours" Elizabeth pleaded while moaned with pleasure_

_Harry vanished their last piece of clothing and with a gentle slow movement entered his fully erected manhood in her wet tight womanhood. Elizabeth gasped but silenced with a kiss. Harry looked at her eyes and Elizabeth only nodded._

_Harry push himself as gentle as he could, but he could see pain his lovers face, after moments her face relaxed._

"_Are you ok, sweetie" Harry said worriedly. He didn't want to hurt her_

"_Yes I am, Honey" Elizabeth said_

_Harry started to push in and out, her moans became screams_

"_Please Harry. Harder- faster – please" Elizabeth said screaming at top of her lung as Harry stroke in her womanhood and she dug her nails in Harry's back. Then they screamed when a wave of huge pleasure run through both of them and Harry shoot his seed in Elizabeth's womanhood._

_They stopped moving and panted heavily_

_Harry looked at his lover's hazel eyes. He leant and captured her lips with his own. They broke their passionate kiss for air_

"_I love you with my heart and soul, Elizabeth Potter" Harry said with all of his love that he had for his beloved wife_

"_I love you with every cell of my body, Harry James Potter" Elizabeth said lovingly_

_**(AN: End of memory)**_

_**Next morning Harry said goodbye his family. He hugged his sons and then hugged and kissed Katherine on forehead**_

"_**Promise me that you would be good for your mother and do everything she says. Do you promise?" Harry told to his three children**_

"_**Yes Father/Daddy" they said unison**_

_**Harry hugged his beloved Elizabeth tightly and put his head near her ear**_

"_**I entrust our children to you, I trust you with my life. I know they will be in good hands." Harry said then kissed her beloved with all love he had for last time in his life.**_

_**When they separated, Harry said "I love you, Elizabeth. I'll miss you a lot. Please take care of yourself and our children"**_

"_**I love you too Harry. I'll miss you too. Be careful Harry. Children and I will wait for your return. Please be safe my love" Elizabeth said and tears fell on her angelic face**_

_**They shared last passionate kiss, then Harry looked at his beloved family for last time before disappeared with a low crack**_

_**Harry appeared on a village that Godric was born there and walked toward main part of village. He walked a few steps, and then he saw his four mentors in vast grass field. He walked toward them**_

"_**Hello Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar" Harry said "where is here? Is ritual ready?"**_

"_**Hello Harry" four founders said unison**_

"_**It's where your home would be in your timeline" Godric said**_

"_**Yes, the ritual is ready for performance. You should sat at center of that square that we created with runes and relax completely" Rowena said**_

"_**Cast a charm that would fit your clothes when your body will de-age" Helga said and Harry did it**_

"_**If the ritual works completely, you will be in your 14**__**th**__** birthday in this place" Godric said**_

"_**Anything else that I should know." Harry said**_

"_**You should destroy all of my Heir Horcruxes" Salazar said "This is only way that you could defeat him forever"**_

_**Harry only nodded and walked toward a square on ground that each side was different runes and some arithmetic calculation**_

_**Harry sat on the center of square, and closed his eyes.**_

_**Each Founder stood on a corner**_

"_**Ok Harry, now relax. Empty your mind. Relax your muscles" Rowena said and Harry obeyed**_

_**Four Founders started to enchant in an ancient language and runes started to glow. Then four beams of light flow toward harry and hit him on the chest simultaneously. A huge pain flow through his body and everything went black.**_

Harry spent his last day at Potter Manor, like past month. He ate a delicious breakfast, hours of reading Potter family Grimiore, then a delicious lunch and after an hour of dueling, took a shower and packed his books, clothes, school related material, shrunken golden cage with some packages of owl treats in his new seven compartment trunk. He put on a set of finest grey color formal robes with Potter Crest on left breast and black slacks. He shrunk the trunk and put in his pocket.

"Fly to the Hogwarts, girl" Harry said to his snowy owl, Hedwig.

Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately and stretched her wings before flow toward her destiny.

Harry put on a cloak on his robes and disappeared from Master bedroom to Entrance Hall of Manor. Harry clapped twice and all Potter House elves appeared with thirteen pops and bowed to Harry

"I will be absent for almost a year. I think I will be back here in the end of June, so I want all of you do your best that Manor and Ground ne at their best conditions." Harry said loudly and all House elves bowed again

"Rimy, I arranged with Lord Rangok that sends me statement of Estate first day of every month. You should take them from Lord Rangok and bring them to me at Hogwarts at night time in my sleeping quarters. If you couldn't find me wait until I call you." Harry said "I arranged also with Lord Rangok that expenses of maintenance of Manor and grounds, foods, house elves payment will pay from Potter family Vault, did you understand" Harry said

"Yes, Master Harry" Head elf said and bowed.

"Good, off you go" Harry said and all of house elves disappeared with small pops

Harry looked around once and disappeared with a very low crack.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

Harry appeared at massive Gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The old Castle was stood proud in her eventful history. Yesterday he was in young castle with his four mentors and friends and now he was fourteen year old Harry Potter that wizardry world forgot him and many considered him to be dead, except his betrothed and her family. If he was dead, marriage contract was terminated. So they hoped that he'll show up someday.

Harry saw last carriage that pulled by Thestrals was on his way to the Castle. He disillusioned himself and passed through wards around Hogwarts. The wards recognized him as first Headmaster and new Heir and owner. So he heard a soft feminine voice

"Welcome to your home, My Lord" Hogwarts said

"Thank you, My Lady" Harry said and bowed.

Harry walked toward his second home. At first Hogwarts was his home. The home he grew up, found love of his life and become its Headmaster. After he built Potter Manor, the Manor with his beloved Elizabeth and his three lovely children became his favorite home.

Ground of Hogwarts was changed a lot like his own Manor. The forest was smaller and a Quidditch pitch was built. He was before huge doors of the Entrance Hall after 15 minute. Harry silenced his footsteps and entered the Entrance Hall and walked toward massive oak doors of the Great Hall. He looked through the crack of doors and saw sorting ceremony. A stern looking witch put an old hat on a stool. Harry recognized the hat. It was Godric's. The hat started to sing

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

Song ended and every one clapped. He could see four tables that must be the four Houses. Gryffindors wore robes with a Lion emblem on them and red and gold tie. Hufflepuffs had Badger emblem and yellow and black tie. Ravenclaws had Eagle emblem and blue and black tie, finally Slytherins had Snake emblem and silver and black tie.

High table that must be staffs, an old wizard with long silver beard sat on a throne like chair. That must be current Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He knew that he'll have a meeting with the Headmaster after the Welcoming Feast.

The Sorting ceremony started, each student started to a House by the Sorting Hat. He should wait until last student. Two names caught his attention James Black, his God brother and Astoria Greengrass, his future sister-in-law. Both of them sorted into Slytherin. He wasn't surprise about Astoria's sorting. She was from a Slytherin family. James Black on other hand, he didn't know his Godfather released from Azkaban and married but he was happy, he should talk to James later, and he should send a letter to his Godfather, Sirius. James's sorting was a bit surprise for Harry. He knew Sirius was a Gryffindor but he didn't forget that James was from a Slytherin family. Sorting ceremony ended by "Whitby, Kevin" to "Hufflepuff". It was the time. As the elderly witch folded the scroll, Harry removed Disillusionment Charm and opened the door. Everyone's head turned toward him and whispers filled in the Great Hall, the elderly witch gasped.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore stood from his chair. His voice was firm and the Elder Wand pointed straight toward him

"You're correct Headmaster. I didn't introduce myself. Where are my manners? My name is Lord Harry James Potter, Pureblood Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter" Harry said confidently and a deadly silence filled entire the Great Hall and everyone stared at him with widened eyes and open mouth.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

_Earlier in the Great Hall_

_Daphne Greengrass's POV_

14 year old Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, sat with her two best friends, Tracey Davies and Blaise Zabini, scolded. That blonde pounce, Draco Malfoy, with two clowns or Dumb and Dumber, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, annoyed her again in train ride. Even he knew that she is betrothed to someone, that didn't cause him to yak how powerful he was and she'd be honored to be his girlfriend much to annoyance of his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson.

Doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor, led now first years toward the stool that sorting hat on it.

"It seems that your betrothed didn't come this year also, are you sure that he isn't dead?" Tracey said

"Yes I'm sure. Our marriage contract will terminate by death of one of us and it is active. Besides Father said that his Family Vault is still active, that mean a member of family must be alive. He is the last living member of Family, so yes he is alive." Daphne explained

"When should you marry?" Tracey asked

"Before our 19th birthday, he is a month older than me. So we should marry before his 19th birthday" Daphne replied

"And if you couldn't, I mean maybe he don't know about it" Tracey asked nervously

"First, Father said the Goblins will tell him at his seventeenth birthday. Second I don't want to think about what will happen, I wish he'd show up year or soon. I don't want to know him before my wedding" Daphne said

Daphne heard some of names; she was waiting for her younger sister, Astoria, who was among first years

"Black, James!" McGonagall called

An eleven year old boy with black hair and grey eyes walked toward stool

"Black?" Tracey said "is he Sirius Black's son?"

"yes. Lord Black was Lord James Potter's best friend and Harry Potter's Godfather, but after Dark Lord attacked Potters. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for betraying them and murdering 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. But a year later one of Weasleys captured real culprit accidently, the one who framed Lord Black for his crimes. The wizard everyone thought Lord Black murdered him, Peter Pettigrew. He was an illegal rat animagus. They stunned him but it became to light that he was Death Eater. He interrogated under Veritaserum and confessed everything. He sentenced to a life time at Azkaban, and Lord Black pardoned and was apologized by ministry. Later he married to Lady Amelia Bones, current Head of DMLE, a year later they had a child, James" Daphne said

Their conversation interrupted by announcing James Black's sorting

"SLYTHERIN" Hat shouted

"Well, that was uncalled. Son of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff became a Slytherin, but he is from a Slytherin family" Daphne said

Then a few minute later, McGonagall called "Greengrass, Astoria"

Daphne saw her sister approached the stool confidently and sat on it. She was a miniature of herself; only difference was their color of eyes, while she was sapphire, her sister's was hazel.

"SLYTHERIN" hat shouted and Astoria stood proudly and walked toward Slytherin table that cheered for their new member. Astoria sat near her older sister and smiled at her.

"Well done Tori" Daphne said proudly

"Thanks Daph" Astoria said cheerfully

The sorting ceremony was ended five minutes later and McGonagall folded the scroll. Then the doors of Great Hall opened and a tall, handsome boy with messy jet black hair and emerald eyes appeared and passed the doors. He wore a set of grey formal robes. When Daphne saw the Crest on his robes left breast, she smiled briefly. Her betrothed came to Hogwarts finally.

"It's him, isn't it" Tracey said and Daphne only nodded

"You're so lucky, Daphne. He is so handsome" Tracey said with a bit of jealousy in her voice "but how do you know?"

"His Family Crest on his robes. I'll recognize the crest anywhere" Daphne said

"But-" Tracey started but she interrupted by Dumbledore that pointed his wand at her betrothed

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said firmly

"You're correct Headmaster. I didn't introduce myself. We are my manners. My name is Lord Harry James Potter, Pureblood Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter" Harry said firmly and the Great Hall filled with Deadly silence, then

"No, you're not" Draco Malfoy shouted

"What am I not? Harry Potter or Pureblood Head of oldest Pureblood family in Europe, cousin Draco" Harry said confidently as he looked directly at Malfoy Heir, then raised his right hand "as you can see I have my family Ringlet that only Head of family can touch it"

"You're not my cousin, Potter" Malfoy shouted

"We are both descendant of Blacks. My Great Grandmother was Doera Black and your mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, was a Black. That make us cousins, Draco" Harry said

"You're a Half-Blood, Potter" Malfoy said arrogantly "Everyone knows that"

Daphne smiled, this become interesting. Her betrothed only smiled. She was surprise too. Head of an of family like Potter wouldn't claim himself false Blood Status

"Well. Everyone is wrong. My mother, despite of belief of everyone, wasn't a muggleborn. She was a Pureblood witch and Heiress of an old family that its members targeted by both Dark Lords. When she became orphan, her muggle relative, descendant of her Great-Great-Great Uncle who was Squib, by name of Richard Evans adopted her. This information didn't become a public matter. Because of her family name she would be in more danger than now a _Mudblood _whom married with a _Blood traitor _was_. _Only four people in whole world knew this. My parents, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, My Parents best friend and My Godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. My Mother's real name is Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evanclear. Am I right, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry said and looked at old wizard whom blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes. It's completely true, Lord Potter." Old wizard said calmly and whispers started in Great Hall

"The Harry Potter"

"The Boy-who-lived"

"Oh, he is so hot"

"I want him"

Daphne was annoyed a bit by some comments that were mostly from female population. She knew Harry was hers, but it didn't mean the other witches didn't want to win his heart. But most important matter was that her betrothed was a Pureblood and Head of Family. She should write a letter to her father. He should knew about his future son-in-law

"You didn't tell me that your betrothed is Harry Potter, Daphne. You're so lucky. But where had he been all these years?" Tracey asked

"Father told me not to tell anyone about his Identity and for question that's what I want to know either" Daphne said and looked around. James Black, Professor Snape and to her annoyance Susan Bones and Ginny Weasley stared at him with different looks, Surprise and happiness, confusion and loathing, and girlish crush. Her thought cut by Harry's speaking

"Well, I should be sorted according to Hogwarts Tradition. Am I right, Mistress McGonagall?" Harry said

"Yes. You're right Lord Potter" the Transfiguration teacher said

Harry sat on the stool and McGonagall put hat on Harry's head

"Where do you think he'll sorted, Gryffindor?" Tracey asked

"Potters are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor. First Potter married to Gryffindor's daughter. Only three Potter sorted to Ravenclaw and that was a few generation after Founders era. So it's mostly expected that he'll sort in Gryffindor" Daphne said

"How do you know all of this?" Tracey asked

"I'm going to be a Potter. When father told me about contract, I searched everything about my future family" Daphne said and looked at her betrothed whom had a conversation with Sorting Hat

_Harry's POV_

As the Sorting Hat put on Harry's head, he heard a voice inside his head

"**Please drop your Occlumency shields Lord Potter" the Sorting Hat said and Harry did it**

"**That's better. Oh, my. What have here. Headmaster Potter!" **

"_It's good to see you again, Gideon, it has been so long. I know you're Godric's hat but four of them enchanted you." _

"**It's honor to see you again, Headmaster. But what are you doing here?"**

"_To fulfill an ancient Prophecy"_

"**Well. That's good to know, Headmaster. But where should I put you?"**

"_I'm married to Godric's daughter and many generations of Potters were Gryffindor, except three who sorted to Ravenclaw"_

"**I know, Headmaster. But it's your choice. You're owner of this Castle"**

"_I will have problem in Lion den and Snake pit, so the best choice is Raven nest"_

"**Are you sure, Headmaster? So better be-" **"RAVENCLAW" Gideon shouted to Great Hall and Ravenclaw table cheered loudly

Harry took of the Hat and Handed to shocked Transfiguration teacher, then drew out his wand and changed his grey robes to black ones. He changed his family crest to Ravenclaw emblem and finally changed his tie to back and blue one.

Everyone stared at him, but he confidently walked toward Ravenclaw table and sat near a pretty Indian girl and looked at Slytherin table. He spot a blond hair girl with sapphire eyes. Their wyes met and Harry flashed her smile and nodded his head respectfully. His betrothed smiled briefly before return to a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. Harry looked around him; he saw many stared at him with awe.

"First great show of magic, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Ravenclaw" Dumbledore said and Ravenclaws cheered loudly "Let the feast begin"

Foods and drinks and deserts appeared on the table, Harry picked two piece of chicken, and a bit mashed potato and put them in his plate, then started to eat with dignity. He was Head of the oldest family of Britain so he should show it in his manners.

A boy with brown hair and black eyes stretched his hand toward him

"My name is Terry Boot. It's great that you sorted in our House, mate. It was great show of magic. These are my friends and year mate. Michael Corner, Morag MacDougal, Sue Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil"

"It's nice to meet you all. Now we are housemate and should try to win the House cup. We are in House of Intelligence so why other Houses should beat us in academic issue. For example which House won the house cup in last three years?" Harry said

"Slytherin" Lisa Turpin, a girl with light brown hair and eyes said

"The House of Ambition and Cunning, but we're in Rowena Ravenclaw's House. She was very intelligent witch but very logical. She used knowledge and logic together that's why she was respected by other Founders. Intelligence and knowledge is good but if you don't logic and ambition, you only memorize some spells and materials that don't have any use for you" Harry said

"We didn't think about it from this angle." Padma Patil said and other nodded in agreement, and some older students whom listened looked thoughtful.

"My second question, who are five top students in our year" Harry said

"Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davies, Draco Malfoy, Padma" Michael Corner a boy with black hair and blue eyes said

"3 Slytherins, 1 Ravenclaw and Granger, she is muggleborn, so she is a Gryffindor" Harry said "you can see three Slytherin because of Knowledge and Ambition and Granger was raised by Muggles that logic is primary aspect in their works. You can all see what I am saying and this should be changed. We are in House of Intelligence, but with a little logic. No one can beat us" Harry said

"How do you know that Granger is a Gryffindor" Mandy a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes said

"First, muggleborn population in Gryffindor is the Largest in Hogwarts. Second, she is second in year so she has a Ravenclaw mind but she isn't here. So she must be in Gryffindor" Harry said and others nodded in agreement.

After the dessert finished Dumbledore stood again

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry saw that his House Quidditch Captain gasped. He looked around at his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Some Ravenclaws gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered. "Alastor Moody, one of the best Aurors in Auror Office History. Half of the Azkaban is filled because of him."

The other year mate only nodded in agreement

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said one of red hair twins loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" some younger Ravenclaw whispered, looking alarmed. But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Roger Davis hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion."

His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rush, but Ravenclaws and Slytherins waited and moved with dignity

A short old wizard approached Harry and his housemates, who wanted to go to Ravenclaw Common room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore requested to meet him in his office, Mr. Potter. Please follow me"

Harry turned to all his housemates and said "I'll see you in common room, if not tomorrow at breakfast

His housemates nodded to him and their Head of House and walked toward Ravenclaw common room.

"My name is Filius Flitwick, Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. Welcome to Ravenclaw. You're carbon copy of your father but you have your mother's eyes. Great color changing charm and transfiguration, but most importantly you did them nom-verbally. It is a NEWT level work" little Professor said joyfully

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick. My mother spoke highly of you in his journals." Harry said politely

"Yes. Your mother was the best student that I ever had. It seems you inherited her talent for Charms" Flitwick said matter-of-factly

They was in front of Gargoyles of Headmaster's office

"The password id Lemon Drop, I will see you at breakfast time for your schedule." Flitwick said

"I want to choose Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for my electives, Professor. How can I do that? I am in fourth year" Harry asked

"You should pass third year qualification test to enter fourth year for both of subject, I'll speak with Professors Vector and Babbling to arrange a test for you before their first class." Flitwick said

"Thank you Professor Flitwick" Harry said

As the Charms Master walked away, Harry took a deep breath and said the Password "Lemon Drop"

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

_Earlier during Harry's Sorting_

_Daphne POV_

Daphne saw her betrothed have conversation with hat, she should ask him alter and then hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" and Ravenclaw table cheered

He stood confidently and took the hat and handed to shocked Deputy Headmistress.

"Well, that was really surprise, fourth Potter in Ravenclaw" Daphne said and saw her betrothed drew out his wand and changed his robed and toe color, then changed Potter crest to Ravenclaw emblem non-verbally

If two NEWT charm and Transfiguration spells impressed her, doing them non-verbally made her stunned and astonished. She saw many older students stared at him with stunned faces and younger ones looked at him with awe.

Her betrothed walked toward Ravenclaw table and sat near Padma Patil, then looked up and emerald and sapphire met. He flashed her smile and nodded respectfully. She smiled briefly and then looked at her best friend who looked at her betrothed with awe.

"He knew" Daphne said simply

"He knew what?" Tracey said

"About the contract" Daphne said

"Oh, where did he learn those spells and charms and cast them non-verbally?" Tracey said

"I don't know. But I'm going to ask him, maybe he was training while he was absent" Daphne said

"When are you going to talk with him? Tonight?" Tracey said

"No, I'm sure Dumbledore wants to meet him as soon as feast ends." Daphne said "Maybe tomorrow"

"Oh-" Tracey started but interrupted as Dumbledore stood

"Great show of magic, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Ravenclaw" Ravenclaws cheered loudly "let the feast begin" and foods appeared

Daphne saw her betrothed choose an item and started to eat with dignity and finest Pureblood manners, unlike other boys who filled their plates completely and crammed their mouths like they had eaten nothing for a month.

This caused Daphne to smile. Yes her betrothed was a fine example for a head of the oldest Pureblood family in British Wizardry community.

"Well, it seems you'll have competition for 1st student of year, Daphne" Blaise said "he is not sorted to Ravenclaw for nothing. Two NEWT charms and non-verbal casting" and Daphne nodded

As they ate the dinner, Daphne glanced toward her betrothed often. He had a heated conversation with other Ravenclaw forth year. It seems that Ravenclaws are ecstatic to have him in their House

Blaise pointed to academic issue, but that wasn't problem for her. She was pleased with her luck for choice of her future husband. He was powerful, rich (his expensive formal robes), very handsome (he didn't look fourteen but sixteen, he was pretty tall, well-built figure, messy jet black hair that suited his appearance and most attractive emerald eyes), Head of the oldest Pureblood family of Europe with the finest manner that expected from a person in such position. He was powerful magically, politically and financially. It seemed that the house of Potter will begin its golden era with him. She was glad that she was going to be Lady Potter. She can achieve her dream and goals with a position. Being Matriarch of the oldest Pureblood family of Europe was a dream for many Pureblood witches.

Her thoughts cut with appearance of Alastor Moody, one of the best Aurors in Auror Office History. Dumbledore introduced him as new DADA teacher, and then Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts hosted the legendry Triwizard Tournament this year. First Dark Mark showed at Quidditch World cup then Moody as DADA teacher and now Triwizard Tournament. They can't be coincidence.

The feast ended. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rushed toward doors of Great Hall but Ravenclaws and Slytherins waited. Daphne saw her betrothed stood with other fourth year but Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, approached and said something to him. Harry talked to other housemate and they walked away. Then Harry followed Charms Master defiantly toward Dumbledore's Office.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise walked toward Slytherin Common room. When they approached the entrance of Common room, Blaise said "Purity" and they entered Common room, Daphne and Tracey said goodbye to Blaise and moved toward 4th year girl dormitory.

As the entered, they saw the other roommates, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson had a discuss about something

"Well, Potter maybe from light side but he is head of the oldest family in England. He is rich, handsome and powerful. many Pureblood witches want to be his girlfriend, if not wife. His wife is next Lady Potter" Pansy said

"Do you want him too, Pansy" Millicent giggled

"No, I have Draco. But I don't think he is single. Potters always have marriage contract with other Pureblood families" Pansy said

"Black, Bones and Evanclear" Daphne said as she and Tracey entered and two other girls stared at her.

"What was that, Daphne?" Pansy said

"Last three generations of Potters married with Black, Bones and Evanclear" Daphne said

"How do you know, Daphne?" Millicent asked

"My family is one of Ancient four. We had family impact" Daphne said "we usually know about three other"

"Ancient Four? What are they?" Tracey asked

"They are four oldest Pureblood family in England. They are the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black, Bones, Greengrass and Potter. Potters are the oldest, Blacks are second, Greengrasses are third and Bonses are fourth." Daphne said

"So you should know that Potter have a marriage contract or not." Pansy asked

"Yes I know, but it is family secret. I can't tell anyone without my father's permission" Daphne said

"I don't want to know who is he betrothed to, all I want to know is he have a betrothed or not" Pansy said impatiently

"Well. I think that I can tell you this. Your answer is yes and this contract wrote by Lord Charlus Potter, Lord Harry's Great Grandfather. but it didn't active until Harry Potter's birth" Daphne said "we have classes tomorrow. Goodnight Tracey, Pansy, Millicent"

Daphne changed her robes to bedclothes, then brushed her teeth and wrote a letter to her father

_Dear Father_

_First, Astoria sorted in Slytherin like Lord Black's son, James._

_Second and more important, Harry Potter appeared at Great Hall after sorting. He could claim Lordship of Potter Family somehow. Another surprise is that he is Pureblood, he claimed that his mother was a pureblood witch by name of Lillian Marie Potter nee Evanclear but adopted by her muggle relatives (Descendant of her Great-Great-Great Uncle whom was squib but changed his family name to Evans). Headmaster Dumbledore confirmed it, Lord Black knew to as witness. He sorted to Ravenclaw much to everyone surprise. He summoned by Headmaster after the feast. He knew about the contract, I'll try to speak to him as soon as possible._

_Our new DADA teacher is Alastor Moody and Hogwarts will host Triwizard Tournament. Appearance of Dark Mark in Quidditch World Cup, hiring Moody as DADA teacher and Triwizard Tournament are not coincidence._

_Say hello to the Mother. I miss both of you._

_With lots of love,_

_Daphne_

Daphne put the letter aside; she would post it tomorrow morning before breakfast. Then she laid down her four poster bed. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_HoF – HoF – HoF_

_Harry POV_

Gargoyles step aside and revealed a spiral staircase. Harry ascended the stairs and saw a wooden door. He waved his hand, yes it was warded. It had a complex ward that headmaster can see other side of the door.

The door was opened before Harry knocked it. Harry entered the office and closed the door. He looked around; it changed like anywhere he knew. Portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of school were hanged on the wall. Harry saw several sliver instruments and a pensieve.

Harry saw Headmaster behind a large mahogany desk and near the window there was a Phoenix on his perch. The Phoenix flow toward him and sat on his right shoulder then rubbed his head against Harry's check.

"Hail to you Majestic, King of the birds. " Harry said politely and stroke his fire color feathers and the Phoenix thrilled a cheerful song

"You have a fascinating familiar, Headmaster" Harry said politely

"Yes, Phoenixes are fascinating creatures" Dumbledore said "it was a long time that Fawkes acts like that"

"It's an honor to bond with a Phoenix." Harry said "by the way, nice and useful ward on the door, Headmaster"

If Dumbledore was surprised, he hid it well but Harry noticed it.

"Have a sit, Harry my boy" old wizard said "or you prefer your title"

"It's alright Headmaster" Harry replied politely

"I can see that you claimed your title, Harry. May I ask how? Usually you can claim it at sixteen if you're last of your line" Dumbledore said "and more importantly, may I ask about past thirteen years?"

"It's a long story, Headmaster. I don't want to disturb your time; you have a lot of responsibilities"

"Thank you Harry, but it's more important to know your story" Dumbledore said kindly

"I know it would be unbelievable story but I swear on my life and magic that my entire story is true." Harry said and started to explain everything he wanted that Dumbledore know and were important for wizardry world. It took about an hour. Harry omitted his contract with Daphne Greengrass for his story.

"Well, that explains everything. In this case, you can call me Albus whenever we are in private. I assume that Horcruxes are destroyed and you have the cloak" Dumbledore said

"Yes Albus. Lord Rangok sent me a letter and informed that goblins curse breakers destroyed Riddle's pieces of soul. I don't know how many he made, but my assumption is seven, Strongest magical number. In this case he has two Horcruxes except the piece of soul in his body" Harry explained "as for Ignotus's cloak, it is in my trunk"

"Your assumption is correct, Harry. But only one Horcrux remained. I destroyed Tom's Diary in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago." Albus said

"That's Salazar's private Chamber. Ursula his Basilisk familiar, I assume you slayed her, Albus" Harry said surprised

"Yes, in order to destroy Diary and rescuing Miss Ginevra Weasley, I had not another choice but slayed the Basilisk" Albus said

"May I ask about events on my absence in wizardry world? I was in Potter Manor last month, so I don't have any knowledge about what happened in past 13 years." Harry said and Dumbledore explained

"After that Halloween we, the Ministry and I, searched for your body about a year. But we didn't find anything. Ministry gave up but I contacted with Gringotts and found about your family vault and your trust vault. Lord Rangok said they were active. So I knew you're alive but somewhere in the world. I couldn't find any trace of magic in tour house. So I waited. To many in wizardry world you were dead. The ministry didn't check Goblins, so they don't know. I asked Minerva to send your Hogwarts acceptance letter three years ago, but all of the owls returned with unopened envelopes. Hogwarts has an ancient tome that registers every magical child, you were on the list. So it was another fact that you're alive. In first year, Tom attempted to return by means of Philosopher's Stone, that I promise my friend and mentor Nicholas Flamel for its safety; Tom shared a body of my DADA teacher, Quirenus Quirrell. In the end Tom destroy Quirrell's body and fled."

"In second year, the basilisk petrified students by means of Tom's Diary. Tom possessed Miss Weasley and opened Chamber of Secrets for second time in history. I was Tom's Transfiguration teacher at fifty years ago when Chamber of Secrets opened for first time. A Ravenclaw muggleborn, Myrtle Brown, was killed by the Basilisk. Ministry captured an innocent student instead of real culprit. That student expelled but I persuaded Armando Dippet, Headmaster of time, to hire him as gamekeeper and ground taker, my current Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid. Two years ago four students, Mr. Filch's cat, our take career, and the Ghost of Gryffindor petrified. I suspended by Board of School Governors and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. When Miss Weasley had taken to Chamber of Secrets, Board of Governors asked me to return. Fortunately entrance of Chamber didn't close, so I went there and destroy Basilisk and Diary."

"Last year Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. The Ministry still search for him. In this summer, Dark Mark appeared after Final of Quidditch World Cup. Severus informed me his Dark Mark is darkening"

"It has one answer, Riddle is gaining power, and Pettigrew is the servant. Riddle will return soon" Harry concluded and Dumbledore only nodded

"May I ask that why you hired a Death Eater, Albus?" Harry asked curiously

"Severus switched his side after he heard part of the Prophecy, and informed tom. He didn't know it will target you and your mother, Lily. Si informed me about Tom's decision and become spy for light side. I trust him completely" Albus said

"I understand, Albus. You know tomorrow everyone will know about my appearance. So if Riddle is alive, he'll find a way to capture me. The Triwizard tournament is the best choice. He'll from a plan, so we should let him do it. It's the best moment for defeating him forever Albus." Harry said

"Is it wise, Harry? Tom is Powerful …" Albus started but he interrupted

"He is a mage, Albus. I am Arch Mage currently. Is experience issue, I experienced some battles and adventures that he wouldn't see in his the wildest nightmare. His dark magic is child play against what I had faced in Founders era. Don't worry Albus. I'll be careful. Another matter is that I like to meet Severus Snape. I'll have a feeling that because of his rivalry with my father, he doesn't like me." Harry said

"Whatever you'll decide, you have my word and support Harry. As for Severus, I'll arrange a meeting. I'll inform you." Albus said

"Thank you Albus. If you don't have any matter to discuss, I should back to Ravenclaw Tower" Harry said

"Thank you Harry and Goodnight" Albus said

"Good night Albus" Harry said and stood

Harry exited the office quickly. He was before entrance of Ravenclaw Tower by help of several shortcuts. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape an eagle. He knocked eagle knocker once and a soft feminine voice said "Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower"

The door swung open and he entered Ravenclaw common room. It was changed a little.

The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier than any Harry had ever seen at Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. By day, the Ravenclaws would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.

Harry recognized Rowena's statue. The statue stood beside a door that led, he guessed, to dormitories above. She seemed to look back at him with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. There were tiny words etched into it._ "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_

Harry ascended the stairs and found the fourth year boys dormitories. As he entered he saw his roommates were asleep already. He drew out the shrunken trunk and enlarged it. He changed to bedclothes, and then brushed his teeth in bathroom. Harry laid down a bed with four blue and bronze curtains with Ravenclaw emblem. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow

_HoF – HoF – HoF – Hof – HoF_

**How was it? **

**What's your opinion about Harry's House?**

**Please read and review**

**I need a beta reader, if you want to help me please PM me**

**This was my last update for about a month. I have a very important exam in end of June so I should study hard.**

**For any readers who is disappointed about mature part of story (Memory of Harry's and Elizabeth's wedding night) I should say that it is not a sex story so I couldn't use slangs or other techniques that are used usual in modern times and be aware, they were in 10****th**** century not 2012, so they don't know any sex positions**

**Acolyte of the Blood Moon: first I did not offend and thanks for your review and your points and opinions about this chapter and story. Second, if you see end of the Harry's estate there is a total percentage of what he have (Nimbus 55% and Daily prophet 55%) so it's must be just a bit misunderstanding. And for grammar, I accept your opinion completely, but if you see just above of this paragraph I indicated that I need a beta reader for this story and my future stories. So if you can help me or know someone that can do it, Please inform me. I will be happy. And for your opinion about visiting vaults, I'll accept your opinion. It ****was really repetitive.**** For wrong word spelling, I accept it too. I tried to have minimum wrong spelling. But for someone who English isn't his native language, it will happen. I promise that I'll try more.**

**Luiz4200: I hope that you got your answer about Sirius.**

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey: thanks for your review, I respect your opinion. I know it's impossible that someone be his own father ancestor, but it seems interesting to me. **

**Thanks to ****flight of the phoenix 86****, Penny is wise, whitebuffalowoman, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, Luiz4200, Maleivius, sanbeegoldiewhitey, ****vampireex****, ****BioHazard82****, ****04farrellr**** and ****god of all**** for reviews**

**Next chapter: Harry will meet Daphne for first time, Wizardry world reaction to Harry's return.**


End file.
